All's Well That Ends Well
by In The Fray
Summary: Clarissa Fray is a woman not to be messed with. But what happens when a new employee joins the company, in the form of ex-boyfriend Jace Wayland? Can he break the Ice Queen persona? Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**T for: Language and future mild sexual scenes ;)**

**I have had this idea awhile; please review as it means the world to me.**

**Disclaimer: The mortal instruments and all its characters unfortunately belong to Cassandra Clare. **

**Clary**

Thin black tights. Check.

Short black pencil skirt. Check.

Ruffled low-cut top. Check.

Sculpted half-length jacket. Check.

Black court shoes. Check.

I stood back and checked myself out in the mirror. A quick nod and I'm satisfied. I looked good. But then, in the media business, you have to. Image is everything. You have to have a strong front, or you'll be torn to pieces. No-one messes with me, I am the master of fronts.

I brush my teeth meticulously twice. I can't give any of the girls in my department any more reasons to bitch about me.

I finished the look with a silver wrist watch, touch of foundation, mascara and lip gloss. I even straightened my wild red hair.

I slip on my knee-length beige coat and fasten it. A black handbag and I'm ready.

I make my way downstairs and through my spacious, empty two bedroom house to the front door, which I open and step outside into the harsh January winds. No car there.

I check my watch.

7:31am.

Then, the taxi pulls down the drive, screeching to an abrupt halt in front of me.

I open the door and take a seat on the soft leather, silently. He pulls out and starts down the icy road.

"Sorry, miss, the traffic's terrible today," says the cabbie apologetically, a small smile on his face.

"Well you should have compensated for that. You're over five minutes late. Do you understand the meaning of 'sharp'?" I snap, furiously.

"Won't happen again," the cabbie says, the smile gone from his face.

"You bet it won't, because you won't have a job by then," I snarl. I probably wouldn't report him this time, but I'm not going to let some bloke, a cabbie of all people, walk all over me just because I'm a woman. They think they can't get away with it after some kind words or a wink_.' Ha, I'm not that girl', _I thought_. 'Not anymore.'_

**Jace**

7:08am

'_SHIT!'_

I threw back the covers and stretched quietly, remembering at the last second that I wasn't alone. I glanced back at the blonde who was curled up on the other side of the bed. Her hair splayed out and I could see her face. '_Ugh'_, I thought, '_definitely looked fitter when I was smashed last night_.'

I moved my way to the wardrobe, wading through the piles of that bint's and my discarded clothes. '_What was her name again? Melanie? Millie? Ah, fuck it, who cares anyway?'_

Scrounging around, I manage to find a clean suit shirt and pants, probably because I hadn't worn anything smart in so long. I pull them on and sloppily put on a thin black tie.

I check the clock again. 7:15am.

I run swiftly through the cramped flat and in seconds I'm pouring dry cereal into my mouth. '_What person actually gets up this early?'_ I curse my father yet again for cutting me off, for saying I needed to find my own way in this world. Now I have to get a bloody job like… poor people. At least he managed to pull some strings and get me a cool job. I get to work at a magazine, knowing all the gossip before everyone else, sleeping with all my colleagues and that's not even the best part. I smile to myself.

I passed my mirror and looked at myself, tensing my abs. I leave my hair rumpled and messy, girls always say how sexy it is. If I wasn't me right now, I'd be turned on. I wink at my reflection, satisfied with my Adonis body.

I grab my leather jacket and slip on some random shoes that are lurking in my hallway. Delving into the jacket pockets, I take out my riding gloves and pull them on. Pushing open the creaky front door, I stride over to my frosty bike.

I put on my black helmet, rev the engine, and flick down the visor. An image of a certain redhead fills my mind and I grin in anticipation. She's going to be so pissed.

Then I speed off, not even caring when I cut in front of a taxi.

**Clary**

I was in a good mood for me, until that moron cut in front of us. I rolled down my window and yelled, giving him the finger, but he didn't so much as glance back. I muttered profanities under my breath as I rolled up the window to rid the goose bumps from the freezing air away. Someone was going to pay for ruining my morning.

The taxi slowed down as we entered the business park. I got out as soon as he pulled over and literally threw the money at him before stomping off in the direction of the main doors.

I reached the intercom and pushed down the button for Urban Magazine, tapping my foot impatiently as I wasted precious seconds of my life.

"Hello, Aline from Urban Magazine speaking. Who is this?" comes the crackly reply.

"Clarissa Fray." I say coldly.

"One moment," Aline mutters, all the warmth in her voice disappearing. She purposely leaves me out here at least a minute before buzzing me in. What a bitch.

I walk in, and through the corridors and up the stairs to Urban Magazine's area. I push the door open and glare at Aline who is manning the front desk. We've never got on, but mainly because she doesn't care about her job, only flirting with anything with a pulse. You might call her a whore; in fact, I often do behind closed doors. I am analyzing her revealing, vomit-inducing boob-tube when the editor, my boss and friend Jocelyn, intercepts me, a panicked look on her face.

"Hey, how are you? Cold, isn't it? Yeah, anyway. Remember when I told you we had a new guy coming to work here?" She squeaks, uncharacteristically fast, not giving me time to reply to any of the first two questions.

"No? You didn't tell me that!" I say defensively, because in all honestly she hadn't.

"Urm, don't be silly Clarissa! Of course I did, now I want you to be nice to him, ok? Please? For me?" Jocelyn asks imploringly.

"What? Why wouldn't I be nice to him?" I ask, genuinely confused. '_Did she really think of me that lowly?'_

"Oh, no. No reason! Now I must get back to work, he'll be here any second!" Jocelyn pouts, running off in the direction of her office.

'_Who'll be here any second?'_ I wanted to ask. I didn't though, as I was distracted by a gruff voice coming through the intercom. It was across the room near Aline though, so I couldn't catch the name.

I didn't want to be nosey, so I decided I'd spent too long in the cow's company and I walked through the doors, as Aline buzzed the guy in.

Looking across the room I spotted Alec, one of the four people who worked for us whom I actually liked. It had a lot to do with the fact he was gay, and therefore, unable to hurt me. I walked through the aisles of colleagues, who'd stopped their chatter as I entered and were now furiously typing. I revelled in that power.

"Hey Alec," I say quietly, as I don't like my workers thinking I've gone soft.

"Oh hey, hun. Have you got that file-thingy for me?" Alec inquired.

"Yeah, it's just in my bag…" I start, before trailing off as I realise I don't have my bag. Shit, I think, I left it on the front desk. "Two seconds," I say, walking rapidly back to the front office, chin up.

I briskly push open the doors, before freezing at the sight in front of me.

A man was leaning over the desks, murmuring huskily to a flustered looking Aline. I couldn't help but notice he was impossibly beautiful. His golden hair cast a perfect shadow over his face, making him look mysterious. His biceps bulged beneath his shirt, but in a good way_.' In a very good way_,' I thought, my body tingling.

He had noticed my entry and stood upright, meeting my awed gaze. The mystery was shattered

"Oh hi, Clary, how have you been?" he asked smirking, completely unsurprised.

_Jace Wayland._

**Jace**

Clary just stared at me, gawping.

"Speechless? Yeah, I can have that effect on people," I say, my eyes twinkling mischievously. She looked different. I'd remembered her as a short and sweet kind of girl, but this was something else. She wore a figure hugging jacket, which strategically showed off her small curves, and her red hair was just slightly wavy, falling down to just above her waist like a scarlet waterfall. Her skirt was had ridden up a bit, where it now rested mid-thigh, showing off her pretty legs.

_She looked sexy_, I realised with a shock. I mentally yelled at myself for even thinking it, I couldn't be attracted to this girl. I'd been down that path before, and now all I wanted was revenge. So, I kept my face tactically unsurprised, pretending that the way she looked had as little effect on me as the overweight, menopausal cleaner I had passed a few minutes ago.

She had got over her scare and was now looking at me with such a cold look I almost shivered. This girl was messing me up.

"Hello, Mr. Wayland. So you'll be working here for the time being?" Clary asked coolly.

'_What the fuck happened to her?'_ I asked myself. This was going to be difficult. My eyes raked her body up and down, remembering she said she hated that. She glowered menacingly. '_Feisty_,' I thought,' _I should not find that attractive, I should not find that attractive'._

"For the considerable future I believe." I intone, not managing to hold back a smile when her green eyes flash with annoyance, and something else.

"Well then, _Jonathon_, if that's the case then you should work on not arriving ten minutes late. Oh, and also, my name's Clarissa, and you'd do a good job remembering that!" Then she flounced out, head held high as she trotted off.

Jonathon? No-one called me that anymore. No-one. I stared after her, daggers in my eyes. And since when did she go by 'Clarissa'? She said she hated when people called her that.

Someone cleared their throat and I remembered I wasn't alone; I whirled round and looked at the girl, who was presently sticking her chest out and fluttering her eyelashes.

"What did you DO to her? I've never seen her so freaked!" The girl (Ally?) asked, looking like a duck as she tried to smile and pout at the same time. I winked at her, and she visibly swooned.

"Me and Clarissa Fray have history…" I say seductively.

"You? You have history with that… thing?" She asks in disbelief, the shock on her face almost comical.

"Yeah, when did she get so uptight?" I ask, genuinely curious.

"She's a heartless bitch." The woman snarls. Obviously Clary wasn't particularly popular.

"Ok, well I better get to work." I murmur deeply, making her shiver.

"Call me!" The girl pleads desperately after me, flicking her dark hair behind her shoulder. She wasn't too bad looking, I thought, maybe I'll give her a go.

I leave the room, heading for my new bosses room. Trying not to think of how cute Clary's bum looked in that skirt.

**Clary**

I stomped into Jocelyn's office, my heart pounding and my gaze red with anger.

"What is Jace bloody Wayland doing here!" I explode.

"I hired him." She dead panned.

"You WHAT? Why?" I didn't understand, why would she do this to me?

"I thought he would be a positive addition to the team." She says quietly.

I fall into the wide red leather chair. My head finds my hands.

"You thought wrong," I murmur almost inaudibly.

"I didn't realize you were still so hung up on him…" Jocelyn replies apologetically.

"I am not 'hung up' on him," I growl, "I hate that player!"

I sink even more into the chair as I remember that I was attracted to him, that my body tingled when I saw him_.' I cannot believe I thought he was cute!'_ My face burned in shame.

Jocelyn moves around the desk and hugs me, which at first I reject but then I accept the embrace, burying my red hair into hers. She is basically a twenty year older version of me, except maybe nicer. Almost everyone thinks she's my mom. She's been that figure in my life I suppose for the five years I've worked at this company. She ends the hug before I'm ready and looks at me seriously.

"Hun, it's been four years. You haven't had a proper relationship." She tells me. '_Oh really? Thanks for the fucking update_,' I think.

"I'm married to my work. Like you." I say stubbornly.

"Honey, I'm only allowed that excuse because I'm a 50-year-old widow," She condescends, stroking my cheek like I was a child. I have an over-whelming urge to curl into a ball and cry, but that's not me. I can't go back on all the progress I've made. So my expression hardens and I am once again the Ice Woman.

"Ok then. I see how it is. Just as a note, what was it you hoped to gain from him as an employee?" I interrogate harshly, as I stand from my crumpled position and stare squarely in her eyes.

"I'd hoped you could make up your differences… you were so much happier when you were together," She says wistfully, her eyes tearing slightly.

All I wanted to do was fall to the floor and tell her everything. Tell her how I walked in on him with another woman. Tell her how it broke my heart. But I couldn't. Weakness was fatal. So I said the only thing I could think of.

"Happiness is over-rated."

I leave Jocelyn looking after me desperately and open the door, to find Jace standing outside the door, poised to knock.

I try to tell myself that kicking him in the groin is a bad idea, but my conscience was still tired at this time in the morning, so it couldn't think of any actual good reasons.

_It was so tempting…_

So, that's why, in the split second that followed, while Jace was still looking surprised, I lashed out powerfully with my knee, in an act that I would later plead as a 'momentary loss in concentration'. Only when he was keeled over groaning, did I realize that everyone in the company was looking at me, astonished.

_Whoops._

**Hope you enjoyed, it was fun to write, and hopefully you want me to carry this on as much as I want to.**

**Please review if you liked it **


	2. Distractions

**Hey guys, here's chapter 2! I would just like to say thank you all the reviewers, and I will try to reply to you individually if I haven't already. **

**By the way, the rating for this is going to stay as T, as I don't feel comfortable writing M scenes as I am only 15. Hope you guys are OK with that.**

**And SORRY! I know I said I'd upload before my holiday, and I don't have an excuse really. Forgive me? *puppy-dog eyes***

**lovingbites : Jace cheated on Clary, which was mentioned very briefly in the first chapter, but it will be explained better in this, and other chapters.**

**Ok you can read now ;)**

**Distractions**

**Clary**

I sat, head in hands on the closed toilet seat, the fluorescent lights pulsing relentlessly down on me. I felt like I was on fire, for the amount of shame running through me was incredible. _How could I do something so STUPID?_ But I had to admit to myself, it felt great. Maybe that was why it was so shameful, because I enjoyed hurting this man. I vowed that I would not let him see me affected by him again; I vowed to pretend he didn't exist, to be indifferent. A kick to the groin was by no means indifferent.

"Jesus Christ, woman!" bellowed Maia as she stomps into the bathroom, her booming voice making me wince, "You're only making it worse hiding in here!"

"I am _not_ hiding!" I say indignantly.

"Are you trying to say that you've been in here 15 minutes having a dump?" Maia sniggers.

"NO! Ok, I'm hiding but do you have to be so… vulgar?" I shout back, standing up and straightening my clothes_. Honestly, if someone had heard that said about me, my bowels would be the talk of the office,_ I think, cringing inwardly.

I open the bleak cubicle door and walk through it, head hanging down like a dog shut out on Christmas morning.

Maia taps her foot impatiently as I raise my head to look at her. She's 26, tall with sleek dark-haired and a curvy body, something I've always been jealous of since when we were teenagers. But she seems to think of it as a curse rather than a blessing, and continuously hides up her body, claiming that it's not curves, its fat. I'd hoped that would change once she started dating Jordan a year ago, but he so far can't convince her she's beautiful. I shake my head slightly at her delusional mind.

"What do you want?" I ask, pouting like a child.

"Well, first, I thought I should check on you, as you having a nervous breakdown may be mildly inconvenient," Maia says, her voice laced with sarcasm.

"I'm fine," I state.

She gives me a quick appraisal, and I can't help comparing it to the way Jace looked me up and down – making me feel like a piece of meat. I shake the picture out of my head, refusing to think of him.

"What are we going to do about this?" She says, pointing to my face.

"Anything more specific, or just my general face?" I ask. She rolls her eyes.

"You didn't cry, but you still look like you ran over your granny's cat," Maia points out bluntly.

"That obvious?" I ask, cringing at the desperate tone in my voice.

She nods, and thinks for a few seconds, while I inspect my face in the mirror. Maia was right, I looked awful. I tried to become the Ice Woman, but it looked fake to me, let alone others.

"Right," Maia starts, and my green eyes dart back to her dark brown ones, "I wanted to wait to tell you this, but you seriously need the distraction right now."

"What is it?" I press, my eyes hungry for the gossip.

Her eyes are bright and a small sweet smile pulls at her mouth. "Clary, I'm getting married," Maia tells me, searching my face for a response.

"SHIT!" I say stunned. Then what she just said registers and I barrel into her and hug her intensely. "OH MY GOD! YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!"

Maia laughs happily and hugs me back, and we sit there for a couple of minutes locked in a friendly embrace, while I stop hyperventilating.

Then she pulls out of the hug and puts her hands on my shoulders, staring me intently in the eyes. "You're going to go out there, and think of nothing but the wedding, okay?"

"I can do that." I say confidently.

She raises one eyebrow questioningly. _'Why can __**everyone**__ do that but me? Seriously!' _I thought annoyed.

"I got this." I say to her reassuringly.

"Talk to you later then," Maia says, dismissing me.

So I walk out of the bathroom, ignoring the fixed gazes as my co-workers stopped giggling and stared at me, and carry on to my office. _'Flowers. White garlands. Tiny bridesmaids. Poufy dresses.'_

I had been in my office for a couple of hours, managing not to freak out too much at The Kicking or The Marriage incidents. I was finally starting to feel normal again, and I surprisingly enjoyed the mundane tasks of over-looking emails and checking over the final prints as a pre-edit before forwarding them onto Jocelyn. But it didn't last long.

The sound of knuckles against my wooden door made me jump a little, but I was still typing an email as I spoke, "Come in."

A slight draft came in as the person walked through the door.

"You left this in the front room," came the unmistakable sound of Jace's voice.

I shivered slightly at the sound but finished my email sentence before meeting his gaze.

His gold eyes stared me down intently, and there didn't seem to be even a hint of mirth in his expression.

"Thank you," I say curtly. No amount of weddings could stop me from thinking about how hot he was. _'I can't believe he still can get in my head and make me think like a sycophantic teenager.'_

He walked over to me and placed the handle of my bag in my outstretched palm, brushing his fingertips slightly over my hand. If I'd been standing, my legs would have collapsed, but I settled for blushing madly, which was embarrassing enough.

He didn't laugh at me, point it out, or raise an eyebrow. He leaned in slowly, his eyes still fixed on mine. My pulse was racing and my eyes were wide with anticipation. He stopped just before our lips met and took a deep breath. I gulped loudly.

In a second he's across the room, that familiar smirk back on his face. "Anytime, Clarissa," he purred. He didn't even look flustered. The way he said my name did weird things to my body, and then he was gone, before I could spit out a witty retort.

All the rest of the day thoughts about him swirled in my mind. '_Why did he do that? Was he testing to see if I was still attracted to him? Well, I'm sure it would have been obvious to anyone with two brains cells to rub together that you were!' _I tell myself, condoning my erratic behaviour. I couldn't believe that I acted that way. '_It wasn't even a kiss'_, I think moodily, '_and he doesn't want you, or he __**would**__ have kissed you, so stop thinking about it!'_

I tried to ignore him completely after that, and just get down to business. But for the next week I kept feeling my eyes trailing over to him, where he was always chatting someone up, which just put me in a worse mood. _'I'm not jealous_,' I kept telling myself huffily. And of course, whenever I realized I was looking at him, I felt angry with myself, and took it out on my co-workers. I was even more of a bitch than normal. This is saying something.

My irritated behaviour didn't go unnoticed. I brushed off all offers of talking, saying it was nothing. The worst part was they knew it was about him. Apparently everyone thought I was still in love with Jace. They pitied me.

By the end of the week I was set to blow. I'd just finished giving scathing feedback to Kaelie, our junior assistant when I am tapped on the back. I whirl round, and my features darken when I take in Jace's frame. I give him my 'what the hell do you want look'.

"We need to talk." He says seriously.

I splutter. "Us? Talk? Now? About WHAT?"

He sighs deeply and literally drags me into my office.

"What the fuck, Jace?" I question, completely outraged.

"If we're going to work together we need t-"

"What is it you even **do** here? Honestly." I interrupt.

"We need to talk through our problems." Jace tells me patronizingly.

I roll my eyes. "I'd never thought of you as a psychiatrist-type."

"But you **do** think of me?" He asks, eyes twinkling, but continuing before I can interrupt. "Hear me out. Four years ago, we were together and happy. Then, one morning, you're gone, with no note or anything. Imagine how that made me feel."

_How. That. Made. __**Him.**__ Feel? _I thought. "You're joking, right?" I ask weakly.

His face changed into one of anger. "You may not have emotions but ditching someone for no reason is generally considered a nasty thing to do!" He shouts.

"No reason?" I growl lowly. "No reason? So walking into MY house, to find you in MY bed with none other than MY old best friend is NO REASON? THANKS FOR THE UPDATE!" I am yelling by the last sentence, anger consuming propriety.

He pales considerably. He opens his mouth to make an excuse and closes it again. He stands there, a few feet in front of me, like a statue. '_Nice try, but I'm not falling for that 'I didn't mean it' crap. He obviously is very happy with his 'bachelor' status', _I think harshly. He mutters something that sounds like 'I see'.

I feel the strange urge to stroke Jace's hair or burst into tears so I order his shell-shocked form out of my room before I can do either. He nods and walked woodenly out of my room. I briefly hear the sound of Camille cooing over him before the soundproof door clicks shut.

I breathe out deeply, not realizing I had been holding my breath.

**~ I know this was a bit of a filler but the plot will become apparent after next chapter, which involves a meeting, Magnus and some Clace action ;) Should be good!**

**~ Please review. **

**~P.S. My beta for this story is the amazing Rachel104, she makes everything sparkle!**


	3. Mischief

**Kisses to all my readers, but undying love to all my reviewers.**

'**nuff said.**

**Mischief**

"We can't let them carry on like this; it's destroying the work ethic with the amount of gossip they're causing," a middle-aged woman whines from the head of the table.

"Well, what do you suggest? Firing him? Be my guest," a younger woman retorts scathingly.

"Now, babe, I don't think that would be necessary. He is pretty good at handling the press," a man comforts, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Oh, that's not all he's _handling_…" the young woman remarked under her breath, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"I think it's fair to say, everyone here is on Clary's side. But firing Jace isn't going to make them any happier," a new voice says from opposite the couple. It came from a man with dark hair and piercing blue eyes.

"I shouldn't have hired him in the first place," the older woman murmurs regretfully.

"I am assuming you hired him to make up their differences?" the blue-eyed man asks, pausing while he allows the older woman to nod. "Then I think we need to help that along a little…"

"What are you suggesting?" the young woman asks, leaning in.

**Jace**

The gym was a haven of sorts for me. I would run and run, not stopping until my lungs prepared to collapse. I would pound loud music into my mind, for the purpose of smothering all my thoughts with the abrasive sound. But today, it wasn't working.

I didn't know what to think about Clary. I was so _angry_, made only worse at the start when she kicked me in the groin. I guessed she'd be pissed, but I hadn't realised why her hatred was so extreme. That was until today.

'_How can I explain to Clary what happened with Celine that day?' _I ask myself. I immediately regret the thought. '_Why would I want to explain what happened? It's not like I want to get back together, why does she deserve the truth? But that day in her office…'_

My lungs were considering suicide by this point but I just ran faster, revelling in the pain. '_The office meant nothing, she just thinks you are hot, which is a natural reaction. Clary hates you, and you hate her. That's just the way it is. Nothing would make you want to change that.'_

I pulled the emergency stop and the treadmill stopped fast, nearly causing me to faceplant into the controls. But I walked off gracefully, and over to the water fountain. Dunking my head, I noticed two barely legals giggling about me and sent them a cheeky wink.

Even though I was exhausted, I was tempted to get hammered and call in sick tomorrow, but Jocelyn was already keeping an eye on me since she caught me and Aline in the supply room. To this day I swear we were only chatting, but Clary has Jocelyn wrapped around her finger and so I'm naturally the bad guy.

So, like a good boy, I reluctantly got into bed at a saintly midnight, only slightly pissed.

I walked into the office on time, and ignored the slightly faster beating of my heart when Clary struts through the door and glares at me. '_Angry girls are hot, it's not just Clary_,' I tell myself.

Taking a seat at my desk, I send an email to Kaelie comparing Clary to a screaming banshee. She clicks on it immediately and I see her reaction – uproarious high-pitched laughter. She is distracted from magnetizing to my god-like presence by gaping open mouthed at something. I follow her gaze and am embarassed to find my jaw running slack too.

He was tall, but that was the only normal thing about him. He walked in, like a male model, wearing skin-tight leather pants, a leopard print belt with a purple buckle. His shirt was jet black and ruffled near the collar. His hair was also jet black, but with occasional electric blue streaks. He topped off the look with purple cowboy boots, a shiny purple blazer hooked over his shoulder, and was that gold eyeliner?

He had to be gay. Surely! His eyes scanned the room his cat-like eyes twinkly mischievously when they met mine and he winked. _'Definitely gay,'_ I thought, snapping my mouth shut, faintly embarrassed.

The strange man proceeded to walk over to Alec and kiss him on the cheek. Alec was gay? I spluttered. I'd become good friends with him, even though he was close to the heinous bitch. We had discussed girls together! Well, I realized, I'd discussed them and he'd nodded absently. I hope my straight guy radar was pretty on track. _'Damn.'_

They both then got up, talking to each other quietly, and walked into the meeting room. _'Why is Alec's boyfriend here?'_

The nervous employee walked into the room, a glamorous man on his arm.

Everyone else was there waiting and there were a few uncontrollable raised eyebrows as the extravagant man was noticed.

"Um, hi guys. This is Magnus Bane, my p-partner and the guy who came up with the plan," the dark haired boy said, looking awkward and embarrassed.

Magnus shot the boy a look laced in disapproval before introducing himself again, "Yes, I am Magnus Bane. Has Alec told you of my idea in detail?"

The other employees shook their heads.

"I'm Maia. He told us the general gist and I'm not entirely happy, as it seems to be manipulating them both," the young woman remarked bluntly.

"I see. I get that you want to protect your friend but this method has worked for years and I think it's worth a try." Magnus replied condescendingly.

"Do you have much experience in this field then?" an older woman asked shrilly.

Magnus sent Alec a questioning look.

"Er, yes Jocelyn. Magnus is a love guru." Alec mumbled.

More raised eyebrows followed. "For real?" a young man asked jovially.

"Yes, for real, Jordan. Now are you guys in?" Magnus asked amused.

"I am, anything to get them to stop fighting," Jocelyn decided.

"Me too, it'll be a laugh!" Jordan said.

Maia looked away, pouting slightly.

"Maia, I can't say that it won't cause either of them harm in any way, as it most probably will. But from what Alec has told me, neither has had a serious relationship since the other. They need a chance to be happy." Magnus attempted pleadingly.

"Fine," Maia relented, sighing. Jordan planted a sloppy kiss on her cheek happily. The group rolled their eyes.

"Great!" Magnus said excitably, eyes twinkling again. "Maia and Jordan, find a place where you can be easily overheard, Alec will do the rest…"

**Jace**

" -so then I was like 'I'm not paying that!'" I joked to Alec, who is looking around anxiously.

"Yeah, cool." Alec said meaninglessly.

"Alec, are you even listening to me?" I asked annoyed. Who wouldn't want to listen to me? I am the messiah of the 21st century!

"Sorry, I'm just –"

"Alec! Can I talk to you in private for a second?" Jocelyn screeched hurriedly, running down the corridor, a panicked look on her face.

"Of course you can. Stay here Jace, for a minute?" Alec said through gritted teeth, before walking away along the hall muttering to Jocelyn.

'_What was with all the secrets today?'_ I thought bewildered.

Then I realised I could hear speaking. Curiosity rearing its head, I followed the sound until I found myself with my ear to the door of the copy room.

"It's just so sad," a woman murmured. It was Maia, Clary's friend.

"Yeah, do you know why Clary's acting like this?" Jordan's voice reached my ears.

'_Hmm, so this was about Clary. This could be interesting.'_

"She's in love, Jordan." Maia told Jordan gravely.

'_What? Clary is in love? With who? An overwhelming surge of jealousy went through me.'_

"Surely she should be happy?" Jordan asked confused.

"No, he doesn't like her back. It's killing her." Maia replied.

'_That bastard. He has the love of an attractive, successful woman and he's blowing her off. What a twat. I wish they'd just say the name!'_

"Who does she love?" Jordan inquired.

I press myself further to the door.

"Think about it. When did she start acting so weird?" Maia pressed.

This is followed by long pause that is unbearable. Then the penny apparently drops.

"It's that new guy, isn't it? What's his name? Jace something?" Jordan said shocked.

"You can't tell Clary that you know! She's not telling him, he's too much of a prick to her." Maia orders sharply.

_Clary loves me? ME_. I fall to the floor, wanting to sink into the floor at my stupidity. But before I can I hear footsteps approaching the door. I look around quickly. No hiding places. I jump to my feet and run down the corridor a bit, before pretending to walk down the corridor as if it's the first time.

Maia and Jordan leave the room and see me, acting casual, and Jordan is not able to contain a snigger, even Maia snorts. Why are they laughing? Did they know I was listening? No. They can't have known. Private joke probably.

As soon as they have left my line of sight, my knees buckle and I am raking my hands through my silky blonde hair.

"Clary Fray loves me? It makes sense," I realize, feeling as if I've been punched in the stomach. "She is only mean to me because she is trying to smother her love for me! I'm such an arse to her! It's only natural. I'm irresistible. She must be in so much pain... What can I do? Pretend to love her in return? No, that's not fair to her. I could try being actually nice to her. I'm not going to fall for her, just cause her less pain. Yes, I'll do that."

Nodding to myself I regain my composure, checking the time. 5:02 pm. As good a time as any. I set off for Clary's room, a real smile on my face.

**Clary**

Clary inspected herself in the mirror. She had to say, she looked pretty hot. For once she had managed to find a mini dress that actually made her curves look like they exist. She had thick black eyeliner, and nude lips. Her wild hair was untamed and flying around her shoulders. She was just buckling up her six-inch red stilettos when there came a knock at the door. Thinking it was Maia, hurrying her along for their girls night out, she shouted 'Come in!'

The door clicked shut with no sound, confused, Clary stood up.

'_Jace.'_

She didn't let her cheeks flush with embarrassment, as much as they wanted to, and she kept her cool. '_There was no reason to be nervous',_ she thought,' _he came here'_. Then she noticed he was staring at her chest. She felt a weird sense of pride.

"See something you like?" I tease_.' I can't believe I'm teasing Jace!'_

It works, his eyes snap up to mine, and I swear I can see lust there, but I must be kidding myself.

"Clary. How are you?" He croaks oddly.

"Good. And you?" I reply civilly, waiting for him to get to the insulting and sneering.

"Fine. Until tomorrow then," Jace says painfully, and gives me a curt nod. I don't respond, frowning at him quizzically. He turns and walks out, and I see that his fists are clenched shut and his muscles are taught. _'I want him,' _I think guiltily, not for the first time. But I'm sure he was just trying not to strangle me. '_What else could it be?'_

I pick up my bag and move out into an empty hall, my heels pinching at my toes. '_God, I need a drink,_ I think.

**Review? Shirtless Jace in the next chapter if you do **

**Thanks to my marvellous, magical beta – Rachel104 xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please review – it only takes a few seconds and makes me very happy! **

**Sorry I haven't updated in over a week, I found this really difficult to start.**

**Clary**

My alarm sprang to life at the usual time of six o'clock in the morning, pulling me out of my slumber. '_Damn, forgot to turn it off!'_ I think, huffily lashing my arm down on the snooze button, buying myself more time. Then, I pick up the horrendous thing and rip the batteries out, flinging them across the room. Settling back under the warm covers, I snuggle down and try to sleep. But after rolling around for an hour I decide it's futile. '_Great!'_ I think grumpily. '_There goes my Saturday lie-in'._

I throw back the duvet and pull on my old pyjamas. I groggily walk down the stairs, focusing on the banister so I don't have to see myself in the mirror. I'd fallen into bed last night, only bothering to yank off my shoes. I didn't want to see the sloppy remains of yesterday's make-up, and my hair didn't bear thinking about. Not to mention my pounding headache from a killer hangover. Not the best start to a weekend.

Turning on the kitchen light, I wince at the brightness, rubbing my eyes. But finally, after searching, I find the solution to all my problems. Ben & Jerry's.

Meandering to my beige living room, I collapse into the plush, white fabric of my sofa. Wielding a spoon, I push through the creamy goodness and eat, allowing my brain to be overridden with thoughts.

'_Is Jace actually being nice to me, or is this just another tactic? He still hasn't apologised for the Celine thing. Not like that will change anything. I can never forgive him for that. As hot as he is, that doesn't change the fact that he's an insufferable arse. And a player.' _I nod to myself.

'_Has everything he used to be; charming, affectionate and good-tempered, vanished so quickly? That Jace must be down there somewhere. Maybe not',_ I retort against myself. '_Maybe he has changed beyond recognition._ _Did I do that to him?'_

A knock on the door stuns me out of my reverie and makes my heart jump in shock. I gather my many wits and hovel to the door.

"Who is it?" I croak, sounding startlingly like Golem. I clear my throat.

"Clary? Is that you? IT'S ME! I forgot my keys!" comes the unmistakable voice of my flatmate, Simon. I sigh; does he _want_ to wake up the entire neighbourhood?

But, like always, I get a wave of relief that he's here. He's one of the only people I can actually be myself with, without the necessity of the cold-hearted bitch disguise.

I open the door and Simon walks in with a bag of groceries in one hand and his damp dark hair flopping over his eyes.

"I'm appreciative, but why are you up at half eight in the morning?"

Then, his gaze lands on me.

"I see the charity shop decided to lend you their extras." Simon says, seriously.

"Shut up! They're comfortable…" I reply, hitting him playfully on the arm.

Simon drops his grocery bag and hoists me up onto his shoulder. I squeal like a pig, kicking and screaming, demanding an explanation.

"Sorry, but the fashion police have eyes everywhere." Simon jokes.

After all we'd finished messing around, Simon made me a cup of warm milk and we went through the ritual of telling each other about our week. Even though we lived together, he worked night shifts at a bar and we hardly got any time to talk.

"So this week wasn't particularly special. Carl says I'm one of the front runners for a promotion to 'Head Barman', but I'm sure he's going to pick Becky. The way he letches over her is just…" Simon pauses, shuddering. "Anyway, I met this cool girl called Cherise, but I think she might have a boyfriend and – Actually, never mind, because I can _tell_ you're just about to trump everything I said."

I stop nervously fidgeting and look him in the eyes apologetically. He was right.

"We got a new employee this week. It's Jace."

It took a good half an hour and three hot beverages to go through everything that had been going on.

"Please tell me you're not going to forgive him." Simon begs.

"Of course not! I'm not some masochistic, desperate tramp!" I yell.

"You could've fooled me. I saw a desperate tramp the other day and I swear you stole his clothes." Simon tells me. I hit him in the arm again, pouting.

"Hey!" he says. "Mind the jacket. It's designer!"

"Since when do you wear designer clothes? I thought you said it was consumerist bullshit." I reply, frowning. '_It didn't look designer, just like an ordinary leather jacket.'_

"Yup, it is. I just wanted you to stop hitting me." Simon admits, and I grin mischievously.

The doorbell rings out, playing Greensleeves. It had come with the house and neither of us had had the heart to change it.

Simon raises an eyebrow, "Expecting someone?"

'_It's not fair how everyone can do that but me'_, I think bitterly.

I shake my head in answer to Simon's question and get up. Simon gets to the door before me and he opens it to reveal Maia standing on our doorstep.

"Hi Maia. Please don't make a comment about what I look like unless your face needs an introduction to my fist," I say brightly, gesturing her to enter.

"Oooooh, I'm terrified of your midget fist! Anyway, what's the plan for today?" Maia asks expectantly.

"What do you mean? You came here!" I exclaim in surprise.

"I mean, when I told you two days ago to call up that amazing wedding cake shop to get us a tasting for today!" Maia retorts, hands on her hips.

'_Oh shit_,' I think, '_THAT was what I was supposed to do!'_

"Wedding cake? Who's getting married?" Simon asks Maia.

I want to fall into the floor. She's going to kill me!

"CLARY! You didn't tell SIMON?" Maia yells at me, her voice raising a few octaves.

"I thought it would be better as a surprise…" I lie weakly.

"You completely forgot about everything, didn't you?" Maia sighs.

'_I just messed everything up. What if she doesn't want me to be her maid of honour anymore? Oh God, that would be terrible! I'm such a shit friend.'_

"I'm so sorry, Maia… It won't happen again!" I tell her guiltily, peeking up through my eyelashes.

"Wait a second. Maia, you're getting MARRIED?" Simon screeches. Maia rolls her eyes.

"That's the plan." She replies.

Simon makes a series of unmanly noises, launching into a hug with Maia.

"I am _really_ sorry Maia. I just I have a lot on my mind." I attempt pathetically.

"Quit apologising already and take a few light-years to get decent. We've got lots of dress shops to trail around." Maia orders through gritted teeth still locked in Simon's crushing embrace. I smile at her and run upstairs.

After I've washed my face, pulled my heinous hair up and put on less embarrassing clothes, I run downstairs. Picking up my handbag, I find Maia standing in the hallway, looking thoroughly bored.

"I didn't literally mean light-years! We have lots of stuff to do!" Maia condones, pushing me through the door, while I try feebly to call a goodbye to Simon.

As we walk off to what plans to be a fun day out shopping with my best friend, I can't push back all thoughts of Jace. I smile at that. Maia turns to me when we are outside.

"Nice pyjamas by the way."

**Jace**

Pushing my strong arms through the surface, I propel myself through the water. Head down, I feel, not see, the end of the pool. I pull myself up onto the ledge, shaking out my golden hair. Swimming is my stress relief. It's so eerily calm under the water, I feel like I'm in another world. '_Wow, I sound like a girl.'_

Looking around the buzzing room, I am disappointed to find that no-one is staring or giggling at me. It's three in the afternoon on a Saturday and there is hardly anyone here. '_What a waste of my tiny Speedo's. Never mind, I suppose I will have to cope with this trip being for the swimming form of exercise only.'_

'_But, did I want other exercise? Since I saw Clary in her office I can't think about anyone but her. She's messing with my head. '_

I dip back into the silky water, pushing off the wall. Darting through the water like an arrow. I hold my breath for as long as I can, which is an impressive time, even for me.

As I reach the wall near the entry, I hear hushed laughter and talking. I turn around, placing my arms on the wall and leaning my head against it in a fake relaxed position.

"Isn't he tasty? TRULY SCRUMPTIOUS!" One of the women squeals, erupting into fits of hysteric glee. The older swimmers turn to look at the lady with undisguised disgust. She was drunk, but I appreciated the compliment all the same.

"I'm sure he is. Now, you don't really want to go swimming, do you?" came the reply in a condoning voice, as if she was talking to a child. The voice sounded familiar.

"Aww, come on! It'll be fun… Look! I'm jumping in, and you're coming with me!" The first woman replies and her words are followed by a tremendous splash. '_Way to make an entrance'._

"MAIA! AAARRHG," comes an aggressive scream. Maia? As in from work? I definitely know that voice. I whip my head to the left and sure enough see Maia splashing something. Moving closer I see that 'something' is a small person. More specifically, Clary.

She stands in the shallow end of the pool, about ten feet away from me, in a black swimsuit and nothing else. She has her arms crossed over her chest and her lower lip is jutting out aggressively. _Ain't she cute_, I think.

I take this time to make my entrance.

"You know, stalking is a federal crime." I tell the frolicking girls.

They turn simultaneously and look at me. Clary's eyes pop and her jaw drops, and Maia bites her lip. I notice Clary's eyes look hungrily over my exposed body for a second, and she blushes deeply when she realised I noticed. '_It's so obvious! Why didn't I notice it before? She's clearly infatuated.'_

"Take your time. My abs can do this to people." I say, winking.

"W-Why are you here?" Clary asks. For a clever person she was pretty stupid.

"Well, Clary. I'm doing this thing. It's called 'swimming'." I tell her.

"Oh." Clary says awkwardly.

"I think I might try that out for a second." Maia says hastily, now very alert. Clary sends her a desperate look but Maia just swims away. She throws her hands up, in disbelief, leaving them resting at her sides.

"So, why are you here?" I ask Clary politely. '_Baby steps'_, I think.

"Well, we were wedding shopping for the bridesmaids dresses. Then one of the shop assistants told us about this wine tasting…" Clary trails off, flushing with embarrassment.

"Let me guess, Maia did a bit more than 'tasting'?" I smile, amused at the thought.

"Pretty much. The she said she wanted to go to the pool, and bought us these expensive swimming costumes from the next door store. I couldn't say no, or she'd drive herself." Clary says.

I nod back and we stand there for a while. '_She's too good for me, too caring. But she can't help loving me'. _I find myself staring at Clary's body and she crosses her arms again. '_She doesn't know how pretty she is. She's so stupid sometimes I just want to strangle her. But I suppose that would defeat the point. Leaving her dead and all. I don't want her dead. That's the last thing I want. God, am I falling for her?'_

"We have to go." Clary says curtly. I nod again and she pulls herself out of the pool, giving me a good sight of her butt. She walks over to Maia, who is doing a lazy backstroke and they murmur for a bit. I stop watching the redhead and swim to the deep end. Plunging underwater, I hold my breath.

When I come up again, they're gone.

**Please review !**

**Thanks to Rachel104 xxx**


	5. Truths

_**Some questions finally get the answer they've been waiting for!**_

_**Would just like to say an enormous thanks to those who thought my story was worth an alert or review, it makes my day!**_

_**And sorry this update took so long!**_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It's all Cassie Clare's!

**Truths**

**Clary**

The weekend flew by, and before I knew it I was in a suit again, sitting at my desk, sifting emails.

_One new message received._

I click on it, scanning it quickly:

_Clarissa,_

_Can you come by my room as soon as possible? I need to discuss the new fashion feature with you._

_Jocelyn._

I frown. That's a bit odd. Jocelyn never calls me into her office like that. But, as she's my boss, I stand up and walk out into the main office. I avoid Jace's gaze, but I can still feel it on me. I blush slightly; remembering the events of the weekend. He must think me such a fool, gawping at his body like that. But it WAS on show for everyone to see.

I strut around the corner and up to her door. I am poised to knock when I hear raised voices from inside, and curiosity overtakes me. I press my ear to the wooden door and eavesdrop on the on-going argument.

"I didn't notice! It's not fair to expect her to!" Jocelyn cried in mock anguish. She really hoped that Clary was listening to this or it would be completely pointless. She still wasn't sure whether it was going to work. Are people that easily manipulated?

"But it was written all over their faces as I walked in! Trust me, there's so much sexual tension it's painful." Magnus replied, with equal ferocity, his blue locks swaying.

"You can't blame her for not acting on it, after what he did to her." Jocelyn protested.

"Maybe that's not what it seems either." Magnus suggested.

"What are you implying?" Jocelyn asked, attempting a gasp to make it seem like she is shocked.

"Never mind about that, the main issue is whether we are going to tell Clary that Jace is hopelessly in love with her. What do you think?" Magnus asked. His gaze was so quizzical it made Jocelyn have to bite her lip to hold back a giggle.

"I think not. It would only put too much pressure on her." Jocelyn speaks, remembering her lines from the basic script they had written earlier.

"I suppose you know her best. Anyway, I better be off. Alec said wardrobe needs me." Magnus explained. As he turned to leave he shot Jocelyn thumbs up and opened the door. A very spooked-looking Clary leapt backwards, banging into the photocopier. The wide look in her eyes made it evident she'd caught the whole exchange.

Yet again, Jocelyn struggled to contain laughter. Clary had believed every word.

"Oh, hi Clary. I hope I haven't kept you long!" Jocelyn said shrilly.

"Oh no. I only just got here." Clary tried, blushing and looking away.

_You're such a terrible liar,_ Jocelyn thought, amused.

"Oh, great! Come in, child!" Jocelyn cooed motherly. _At least this much was natural._

**Clary**

I walked into her office as normally as I could, trying to ignore the stab of pain in my hip. God that hurt.

My mind swirled as I tried to decipher what I just heard into something that made sense.

'_Jace in love. That much would have been enough to shock me for days, he was always Mr. Monogamous. But in love… with me? Was that even possible? Was his hostility and sarcasm all just bravado? And what sexual tension? There is nothing between us! What could Magnus mean by 'maybe that's not what it seems either'? Did he think it was my fault I was cheated on? That bastard!'_

I felt the urge to pace up and down, grumbling to myself, but I was in Jocelyn's office. I must have some dignity.

"So what did you want to discuss about the fashion feature?" I ask, getting to the point.

"Oh, um… I wanted to see what you thought about… the vibe of this piece?" Jocelyn says, picking up the first thing next to her on the desk and shoving it at me.

'_The vibe?_ _What has she been taking?'_ But I look at it all the same, and frown at the title.

"You want to know the 'vibe' of 'How to make the perfect cheesecake'?" I ask her incredulously.

Jocelyn looked mortified for a second, but regained her composure. "Yes, Clarissa, I do."

"Uh, well. I think it gives an air of professionalism?" I try. It was bullshit, but the question was so stupid. She must have made a mistake!

"Thanks for your feedback. You may go." Jocelyn says, smiling faintly.

"Okay?" I say slowly. I turn and walk out the room woodenly, my hip still throbbing.

'_What the hell was that about?'_

By lunch I'd regained rational sense. He didn't love me, that was for sure. The way he'd smirked at my body at the pool… He made me feel like a twelve year old. Also, who would love someone, but still flirt with a slut like Aline Penhallow? Someone whose idea of 'love' is completely fucked up, that's who. Who would love a girl who kicked him in the balls? A girl who caught him cheating and walked out? A girl who was a cold, heartless bitch? No-one. No-one would love that girl. So why would Jocelyn and Magnus say that Jace does love me? It just didn't make any sense.

I pushed open the door of a café I hadn't been to before, and scowled at the high-pitched bell sound. It was modern ten years ago, but the wallpaper was peeling slightly and the colour scheme of green looked mouldy. I stride purposefully to the empty counter, eying up the two workers, who proceeded to talk even with a customer waiting to order. I cough impatiently. A bored looking employee, probably about 19-years-old, the age where you think you are too cool for everyone, turned to look at me lazily.

"Yeah?" He drawled, noncommittally.

I ordered my usual. "Black coffee, one sugar."

"Is that with or without milk?" The guy said. The other employee, also male, probably his mate, was picking his fingernails. I suppose I'm not coming here again.

"In case you were off sick when brains were being given out, black means no milk." I reply scathingly.

"Jesus, woman, don't get your granny panties in a twist," the guy said, rolling his eyes and sniggering with his immature friend.

After ten minutes of huffing and toe tapping, I had my coffee. Settling down into a vacant window seat, I waited for my coffee to cool. In the meantime, I people-watched. It was a passion of mine, I loved just to see people, and guess what was going on in their lives, where they were rushing to, what they were thinking. But today I just couldn't relax. I kept looking at people, and seeing little bits of Jace. One businessman had hair the same shade of gold as his, another with the same topaz eyes, jaw, nose or anything I could remember. And that was a lot, seeming as I'd seen him half-naked. Oh, that chest!

Stop this at once, Clary. I sighed. Why are you thinking about the son of a bitch who cheated on you? I felt ashamed as I realised it was because he was one sexy son of a bitch.

Then, I noticed a man walking along the pavement next to me, his black trench coat turned up against the rain that had just begun to flood down. He had the same hair as Jace, the same eyes too. Oh no. Please, no. It was Jace. Typically, he was heading for the door.

Clumsily, I reached for my overcoat, pulling up the hood in the hopes he wouldn't notice my fiery hair. I wince when I hear the jangling tune of that horrible bell mark Jace Wayland's entrance.

He ordered a milky coffee with two sugars and a fruit cake. How did he manage to eat that and keep that amazing physique? I realised to my extreme annoyance that the guys talked to him animatedly, and got his order in less than five minutes. I begrudgingly admit to myself that maybe being pleasant can have some advantages. Not like I'm going to try it with those idiots.

I heard a chair pull back and a creek, and guessed that Jace had taken a seat. Just my luck. As quietly as I could, I took tentative sips from my hot coffee, trying not to draw any attention to myself.

I was leaning over to put my cardboard cup back onto the table when it slipped through my grasp. I watched on in horror as the cup plummeted to the ground, exploding on the fraying linoleum tiles and spraying my ankles.

Shit. Nice one, Fray.

I grabbed the thin napkin from the table and futilely tried to mop up the huge puddle. But before I'd even started, two more hands were there next to me, drying the patch with at least ten napkins.

"Thanks," I mumble through gritted teeth, turning my face away. Why did I need to look? I knew it was Jace.

"No problem. These things happen!" Jace said jovially. Why did he have to be a gentleman just when I wanted to hate him the most?

"Its fine, I'll take over from here." I tell him. Just leave already!

But at that moment, a stray piece of fiery hair fell from behind my hood. I reached up to tuck it behind my head, the movement causing my hood to fall back completely. I stiffen, hoping beyond hope he's not paying attention.

Jace stands up, causing a light whoosh of air to blow my hair around.

"Clary?" He questions, his voice raising an octave. I turn my gaze on to him, channelling all my rage. Upon seeing my face, he cracks up laughing so hard he has to bend over to support his stomach. His eyes are alight with amusement. I feel my cheeks burn up in embarrassment.

"What's so funny?" I ask indignantly. But that only makes him laugh harder. Now he's beginning to tear up! Good to know my stupidity gives him so much pleasure.

I stand up frustrated and walk out the shop, grumbling and pulling my hood up to shield my hair from the rain. It was only three blocks to the office, I can walk.

I hear footsteps behind me, and think, does he want to laugh at me some more?

"Clary! Stop! Just wait a second will you?" Jace calls from behind me. He's not laughing any more.

"Why should I?" I snarl, whirling around to face my ex-boyfriend.

"Because I need to talk to you!" Jace yells through the rain that is pouring down onto us.

"Well MAYBE, just MAYBE, I don't want to talk to you." I tell him furiously. I turn and stride away, fuming.

"Clary, will you stop being so damn stubborn! At least let me buy you a cab, you'll get drenched in this weather!" Jace calls again. Me stop being stubborn! Ha!

"Piss off, Wayland." I curse, giving him the finger over my shoulder.

I don't hear anything for a while and assume he's given up. I try to suppress the feeling of disappointment as I continue walking.

Suddenly, strong arms go around me and I am lifted, kicking and screaming obscenities into a narrow alleyway. He plonked me down, and I started to trip, but his vice-like grip caught me again. He pushed me away from him until I was arms-width away and left his hands resting on my shoulders.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" I full-on scream at him now.

"I'm sorry, but you wouldn't let me talk to you." He told me, his eyes stern.

"So you decided to drag me into an alleyway and stop me from leaving?" I say disbelievingly.

"Yup." He said truthfully, a twinkle of mischief in his eyes.

I splutter, but before I can speak he has his finger on my lips. I freeze, breathing quickly. He leans in towards me. He's going to kiss me. Jace Wayland is going to kiss me.

His lips press firmly against mine as I stand there shell-shocked. After a second I reciprocate the kiss, with more power than I thought possible, looking into his surprised tawny eyes as they cloud with lust. He takes control, wrapping his hands around my back. He moves one hand up and grabs the back of my hair. I reach up and twine my fingers in his wet hair, pulling slightly. We're kissing. I am kissing Jace Wayland. Wait, what? No, no, no, NO!

I press my palms to his solid chest and push him away forcefully. I can't believe I just did that.

"Why did you do that? Kiss me like that? You knew I wouldn't be able to resist!" I blame him. I know it wasn't his fault, but I can't believe I was so stupid! He looks at me in astonishment.

"Oh yeah, it's all my fault! You were the one who-"

"Save it, Jace." I tell him harshly, and turn to walk away and never look back. But he grabs and my arm and twirls me back round.

He stares me down, eyes burning with emotion, and says, "I never slept with Celine. I never kissed her, hugged her or touched her, beyond as a friend. I swear, Clary."

**Sorry if it was an evil cliffy, but it needed to happen this way in my mind. :P**

**I don't want to blackmail but reviews make updates a lot faster, so pretty pretty please? **

**Love to my beta, Rachel104!**


	6. An Offer You Can't Refuse

**WOW! I am so happy with the reviews I got on the last chapter over 10! Maybe I should blackmail more often… Mwahahaa...**

**Thank you! So here's chapter six after only a week. Aren't I good?**

Chapter 6

Clary

I gasp, stunned speechless_. 'He didn't sleep with her? Was that some sort of sick joke?'_ He's eying me warily, unsure of what I am going to do. I decide to play along with him for a bit.

"Explain." I hiss. His tense shoulders relax slightly; he was probably expecting me to knee him in the groin again (not that it didn't cross my mind).

"She was still hurting from the split from Raphael a couple of weeks before, do you remember that?" He asked condescendingly, as if I was a recovering amnesia patient. I roll my eyes and nod minutely. He smiles slightly before continuing, "Well, that evening, she decided to take out her hurt on all the booze in the house. She got ridiculously drunk as you could've guessed, and started listening to sad music. In a matter of minutes she was an emotional wreck. I tried to comfort her but she passed out." He says, shaking his head, "so, being the gentleman I am, I carried her upstairs and tucked her in. As I turned to leave she tugged on my arm, sniffling and asking for a bedtime story. I obliged of course, and we fell asleep. That's all that happened, Clary."

As my brain tried to comprehend what he was saying, I asked the obvious, "Why should I believe you? You could easily be making this up!"

Sighing deeply, Jace took his hand off one of my shoulders and reached for a slip of paper in his suit pocket. It was dog-eared and had obviously been there a long time. I took it when it was held out to me, and stared confusedly at the line of digits.

"What's this?" I asked, perplexed.

"Celine's number. She'll tell you the exact same thing as me." Jace assured me. I caught myself staring at his lips as he talked and looked down, blushing madly.

I look at the digits again and wonder how I am going to call my ex-best friend out of the blue like this. But the question I blurt out next surprises me.

"Did you rehearse that?"

Jace shrugs, and looks at me sheepishly with a lopsided grin on his face. He is beautiful, I find myself unwillingly thinking.

"Maybe. I've been trying to tell you since I found out that you thought we'd slept together, but it never seemed the right time. You need to know that I am so unbelievably sorry that you've thought that for so long, I should have told you before." He tells me, and I find myself believing him.

I nod and wriggle out of his grasp, which he lets me do, his remaining arm dropping to his side. I take a step back. Then I register what he just said.

"So what exactly did you think before I said I thought you guys had slept together?" I ask, cold seeping into my voice. That's not the only thing that was getting cold. Standing in an alleyway in early February, even out of the rain, was taking its toll and the harsh wind was slicing through my layers. I shiver a bit. Jace wordlessly shrugs out of his trench coat and drapes it around my shoulders. I mouth 'Thanks' at him and wait pointedly for his reply.

"I thought you'd just left… I-Uh, I came to work here, wanting revenge, to get you back for what you'd done to me by flaunting in your face how over you I was. Immature, I know." He said guiltily, looking away with his brows furrowed.

'_Wow. That hurt like a bitch.'_ "I see. So this is just closure? Telling me what actually happened so you could disappear off back into your world of one-night-stands guilt-free?" I inquire, pissed off that I'd thought it was anything more. '_I can't believe I thought for one second that he __**loved**__ me. I was clearly deranged.'_

Jace's eyes widened. "No, no. That's not it at all. It's- Uh –It's more than that." He tells me, brows furrowed. '_What's with all that stuttering?'_ I think. '_Is Jace nervous? No, he can't be... He never has been before. Anyway, I can't be bothered with his mind games right now.'_

"Whatever. I'll see you around." I say dismissively. I shrug out of his coat reluctantly and hand it to him. Turning my collar up against the wind, I start the walk back to the office. His hand catches my arm again.

"Would you quit doing that!" I shout angrily. '_What was __**with**__ him today?'_

"Sorry," he starts, looking quite the opposite, all of the earlier vulnerability gone from his voice. '_Great,'_ I think, '_back to asshat Jace again_.' "Will you go to the Valentine's Ball with me?"

"What?" I splutter. '_He couldn't be serious_.' He looks at me strangely. The Valentine's Ball was what it says on the tin, a party on Valentine's Day. It was a day for couples, so what business Jace and I had there was way beyond me. It also happened to be this Friday.

"I said, will-"

"I heard what you said! The answer is no." I tell him firmly.

"At the moment, yeah, but you'll come around." He says, with absolute conviction. _'God, he was an ass.'_

"I wouldn't be so sure," I snarled, giving him my worst glare, which usually did the trick, but Jace just stood there, grinning. I growled and walked out into the rain. It had calmed down during our talk to drizzle. Thankfully, he let me leave in peace this time, and I walked, fuming silently, to the office.

**Jace**

After Clary had left, I deflated. I wasn't anywhere near how confident I seemed. Leaning against the cold brick wall and tipping my head back, I tried to think of how to get her to agree to this. She is one tough nut to crack, there's no denying that. I think back to when we were a couple, how I would make it up to her after an argument. Somehow I don't think make-up sex would help me this time. Why would she say no? She's supposed to be in love with me.

Annoyed that I have to turn to this, I dig out my phone from an inner pocket and press speed dial three. She picks up on the third ring.

"Jace. What do ya want?" She says bluntly. She knows me so well.

"Izzy! Aren't I allowed a social call anymore?" I ask innocently.

"Yeah, you are, except you never do. So, what do you want, bro? Kind of busy here!" She tells me. I hear a thumping bass in the background and presume she's clubbing again. I wasn't really her brother, her and Alec's parents had adopted me when I was ten, but we were close enough that it was pretty much the same.

When Clary and I split up, I told them that she'd left for no reason. Alec tried to tell me that she'd never do such a thing, and remained friends with Clary, which pissed me off to no end and we haven't been close since. I feel sad at that, maybe I should try to get back in touch with him. Isabelle however remained unswervingly loyal to me and cut off all ties with Clary. A stab of guilt hits me, remembering how close they had been, that I had been the one to wreck their friendship. She had had a reason, a very good one, however mislead. More guilt piles on as I realise how much pain I must have caused her, having her believe I cheated for years. I just need a way to show her I am not really the bastard she still thinks I am.

"What would a guy need to do to get a girl to forgive him?"

I imagine her rolling her eyes. "Who did you piss off this time Jace?" she says sarcastically.

"It doesn't matter." I retort.

"Why do you want her to forgive you anyway? I thought you were a hit-and-run kind of guy? Wait! Unless you already hit-and-ran and it was so good you want to hit again?"

I sigh loudly. "This is different. I like her."

"Holy shit! Jace likes someone? You're sure you're not coming down with something?" She asks amused.

It's my turn to roll my eyes. "Ha. Ha." I say dryly.

"Come on, who is this mystery lady?" She questions, genuine interest in her voice now.

"Clary." I spit out, mentally bracing myself for the oncoming assault.

There's a moment of silence as it sinks in what I said. "ARE YOU CRAZY? THAT BITCH WHO WALKED OUT ON YOU?" she screams viciously. I hear some raised voices in the background and I pick up that the other clubbers aren't too happy with the caterwauling.

"Look, just calm down, ok? You don't understand." I try to tell her calmly.

"No, you don't understand Jace Wayland. You are not going to be that pathetic, snivelling guy who crawls back to a bad relationship because of a pretty face."

"I'm going to ignore the fact you just called me snivelling and pathetic for now. She didn't just walk out ok? I had it wrong. I had it all wrong." I say, shaking my head and running my free hand through my golden hair.

"What do you mean you had it wrong? Tell me everything."

So I do. I tell her everything, from coming to work at her office for revenge, to her iciness, to finding out she is in love with me, to seeing her at the pool and realizing I still have feelings for her, to our confrontation today. Isabelle listens quite well, interrupting the conversation occasionally to say how stupid Clary or I were being at certain points.

"So, what would you do?" I ask afterwards.

"I dunno. This is all you." She tells me.

I groan. "You have got to be kidding me! No ideas at all?" I say disbelievingly.

"Well you could always get her a whip. I personal-"

"Bye, Izzy." I say quickly and hang up. Too much information, much?

Rising to my feet, I start the walk back to the office, five minutes past when lunch break was supposed to end. As I'm walking I see a sign for a pub, two roses twining around each other. An idea forms in my head and I smile. Perfect.

The sun had come out when Maia and I walked out of the cake shop. I was actually feeling quite good. I'd finished a lot of assignments, won a debate against using animal-tested products in our 'Best Buys' section and avoided talking to Jace all day. Then there's of course the hour I just spent eating free cake, what's not to love? In the end Maia decided she wanted this divine vanilla cake, which had fudge chocolate ripples and a strawberry meringue topping. It was heaven on a plate.

I had strategically not told Maia about my talk with Jace earlier, I was scared she would want me to go. I just can't deal with the drama right now.

"So, when's the big date then?" I ask her as we walk in the direction of my house. She still hasn't told me when the wedding is actually supposed to happen.

"Don't get mad, kay? It's in March." Maia tells me quietly.

"Waaait a second… You mean the March that comes after February?" I reply, almost scared to hear the answer.

"That's generally how it goes, Clary." Maia says patronizingly.

"You know its February now?" I ask confused.

"Stop being so slow! The wedding is next month." She enunciates; throwing her hands up in defeat. '_What? Somebody pinch me! I'm having a nightmare. Please tell me she did __**not**__ just say that.'_

"How could you be so **stupid**? There's so much to do: my dress, your dress, booking the perfect venue, booking the honeymoon, booking the car, the rings, the flowers, booking t-"

"You said you wouldn't get mad!" Maia interrupts.

"Technically, I didn't." I say witheringly, pinching the bridge of my nose. I take a few breaths. "Please tell me you have a good reason for this," I plead.

"Jordan is going to Afganistan in April." Maia utters, her voice full of sadness. I immediately feel horrible for making her say it. It was so hard on her last time.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry!" I say, and we hug forcefully. Maia sniffles, but regains her composure quickly, pulling out of the hug.

"With you in charge, it'll be the best wedding ever, I'm sure!" Maia tells me kindly. At least I think it was supposed to be kind, but to me it was just a boatload of pressure.

When we get back to the house I am going through a checklist of everything we need to get done in my head. There's just not enough time. How the hell am I going to pull this off?

I unlock the door and my mouth drops open. "What the?" I murmur, disbelievingly. Maia walks in behind me, and at a quick glance I see that her jaw is on the ground too. Multiple expletives come out her mouth.

The hallway is covered floor to ceiling in vases of roses - hundreds of roses, all blood red and not a single blemish on any of them. The cost of one vase alone, let alone over twenty, must be extraordinary.

I get my legs to work and stumble forwards, grabbing at a note I see attached to the patterned glass vase in front.

_Roses are red, Violets are blue, and I just so happened, to find some for you._

_Come to the ball with me, _

_Jace_

**I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter – any thoughts?**

**I am going on holiday from Monday to Saturday so I can't start writing again until Sunday (at the very earliest).**

**So here's the deal ;) 10 reviews and the new chapter will be up by next Monday. Less than that and I can't make any promises! Hehee.**

**I know this is evil, but 10 reviews in a week shouldn't be too impossible. Right? I know this wasn't my best chapter anyway, but please press that little button and make my day. :D**

**For Jace?**


	7. Dresses

**A/N: I constantly have to apologize in these authors note for late updates, and this is no exception. I'm sorry for having to say sorry? I think I will just stop giving myself deadlines, as I can't seem to meet them for whatever reason! Please don't hate, I am still at school and its exam season, so I'm busy busy busy. To make it up to you, you get a longer chapter!**

**Clary**

The mobile phone was chucked at me from across the room by Maia. I caught it on instinct, awkwardly cradling it in my arms. The tone blaring out from it told me it was ringing. I had explained everything to her, with frequent ice-cream breaks, and now she insisted I call Celine. I scowled at Maia, cursing under my breath as I reached for the end call button. Just as I was about to press it, a familiar voice chimed out.

"Hello. Celine's phone!" was the greeting. Maia smiled triumphantly. Celine's voice was happy, and brought back memories of her giggling as we discussed boys we liked, whilst sitting on my bed. She was the friendly one, and I the stubborn, offish one. Now I was going to ruin her mood by introducing myself. Or I could just hang up. '_Problem solved!'_ I think.

Maia must have realised what I was planning on doing because she gave me a condescending look, that seemed to say 'Don't be rude!'. I tried to communicate a scathing 'What a hypocrite' look back. She was the one who forced this damn phone on me!

"Hello? Is anyone there?" questioned Celine, a tiny bit of annoyance entering her speech.

Giving in to Maia's pleading stares, I raise the phone to my ear, taking a deep breath.

"Hey Celine, it's Clary." I attempt to say with some confidence, but a tell-tale hitch gives me away when I say my name. A shocked intake of breath comes down the line.

"Clary? As in, Clary Fairchild?" She inquires shakily.

"Yeah, it's me." I confirm. I can't anticipate her reaction as I wait in the silence.

"What happened to you? Why wouldn't you accept my calls? I thought you'd died!" Celine whines. This was the annoying thing about Celine, I remember. As kind and carefree as she was most of the time, she was often a bit over dramatic and sulky, which we fought about often. It seemed four years hadn't changed that aspect of her personality. But, with the almost-definite knowledge that my judgement of her was false, I feel awfully guilty.

"I'm sorry, Celine. I made a slight misunderstanding." I bit my lip.

"A '_slight misunderstanding_'? Jesus Christ, the understatement of the year, right there. Oh, wait sorry, four years. Four years, Clary! Surely you could have contacted me ages ago! I thought we were best friends." She retorts. I imagine her saying that last sentence with a pouty lip and puppy dog eyes and my guilt multiplies massively._' I suppose I deserved that'_, I think.

"I only just found out it wasn't true." I explain.

"What wasn't true? You're killing me here, Clare-bear!" I wince at her pet name for me, and realise at that point that our friendship is irreversible, at least for me. I expected that to be met with sadness at the loss of a childhood friend, but instead I felt a sort of relief. We'd gone our separate ways and there's no finding each other again.

"I thought that you and Jace had slept together." I tell her as calmly as I could, trying to ignore the bile in my throat that came up when I thought of Jace with someone else. Wait, what? That can't be right! I must just be feeling sick or something - too much ice-cream syndrome.

"Ewwwww! You thought THAT? Uh, no way. Who knows where that thing's been?" She tells me, before commending, "Oh, I don't mean he was screwing around when he was with you! But he is kind of a man whore, babe."

Well, I suppose that settles that. Celine did not sleep with Jace. I say my goodbyes as quickly as possible, ignoring her pleas about 'catching up'. I sigh loudly once the call is over, still pissed at Maia, who is still smirking. It's not like that changes anything. I am still NOT going to the ball with him, whether he's in love with me or not.

It was the next day after a painfully boring time at work, and me and Maia were both shopping, me for a maid of honour dress, and Maia for a dress for the Ball in three days. She had a reason to go, being in an actual relationship, but she still kept fruitlessly asking me to come along with them as a group. Did she honestly think I would agree to that? Firstly, I'd be a major gooseberry (or third wheel, same difference!) and secondly, they needed all the private time they could get with Jordan preparing to go to Afganistan.

I sigh as I slip off yet another dress and throw the garment across the changing room, not even bothering to show Maia this time. The shade of purple looked hideous against my complexion and red hair. It didn't fit with what the bridesmaids were wearing – baby pink – and it was far too expensive anyway. That was Maia's doing though, she had insisted that the only way to find acceptable dresses was to go to the most prestigious shop nearby. It was the kind where the store clerks looked down on you like you were shit on the underside of their Prada shoes.

In short, it really wasn't my scene. However, Maia suggested it would only be for half an hour, so I stuck it out to be a good friend.

Leaving the changing room for more heinous frocks (I might as well be doing something with my time in here, even if the only purpose is contaminating all their stock) and find Maia, twirling in front of the mirror, wearing a black dress that flowed around her frame like it was made for her. It was above the knee, showing off her model-like legs, and layered. It pulled in under her bust with a silver band of material, and the sleeves were half-length and partially see-through. She looked stunning and sophisticated. She must have heard my jaw drop as she turns to face me.

"What do you think?" she asks, scrunching her face up slightly like she does when she's worried.

"Are you serious?" I ask disbelievingly, "All the girls will either want to be you, or kill you for looking more awesome than them."

She smiles brightly, and hugs me. "Aww thanks, hun!"

I roll my eyes. I gesture to the door while saying, "Now can we leave?"

"No, no, NO! We need to get you something, of course." She tells me, her face stricken, like it was the most stupid idea ever.

"I'm not really sure I'm going to find anything in this place." I say slowly.

"Don't be silly! You just need to know to where to look." '_Great',_ I thought, '_I've issued her a challenge.'_

She stomped around the shop, picking up seemingly random dresses and throwing them onto the growing pile in my arms. Just when I am about to collapse under the weight of all the fabric, she starts putting some of the dresses back, saying they didn't work, on second thoughts. When she pushed me into the changing room again, I was left with three dresses.

To be fair to her, I actually liked the dresses she'd picked. One was a short white dress with slightly puffy chiffon sleeves, another black with lace around the hem and forming the sleeves, and the last hunter green. I found the white dress was nice, but it made my knees look knobbly and my skin freckled. The black fit well, but the bust line plunged way more than I thought it did before I tried it on. I wasn't ready for that just yet, especially not at a wedding! Black? What was Maia thinking…

Then, was the turn of the last dress. I stood there in front of the narrow mirror inside the wooden room, struggling to find a fault. It was the exact shade of my eyes, deep green, and it made my hair look vibrantly red in comparison. It was sleeveless and tight around my chest, with a criss-crossed pattern to the soft material. The hem was gathered in little bunches to leave the dress hanging above my knees. I loved it. But I realised sadly that it wouldn't fit in at the wedding.

Nevertheless I step out of the cubicle. I cough lightly, and Maia looks up from picking her nails. She smirks again.

"It's perfect, Clary! Please tell me that you're going to buy it!" She questions sternly.

"Well, I want to but it won't work at the wedding. So where will I wear it?" I ask.

She raises her eyebrows. I am about to add, 'And don't you dare suggest the ball.' But she gets there first.

"How about the ball? Just say yes to Jace, for heaven's sake!" she says, exasperated.

'_How dare she?' _I think, _'the traitor!'_ "How come you're Jace's number one fan now? I thought you hated him as much as me!" I exclaim, suspicious now. Her mouth gapes like a fish and I get the sneaky feeling I've caught her at something.

But she regains her posture and snaps back, "I do. All I'm saying is that the reason you've hated him for so long has been disproved, so why are you still so against him."

"Just because he didn't shag Celine, doesn't mean he hasn't shagged half of the girls at work!" I shoot back indignantly, before being 'shhh'ed glared at by a saleswoman who looked like she had a rod stuck up her ass.

"Whatever, buy it the dress then we can leave." Maia decided. That at least we agreed on.

We had just left the shop and were discussing rings when I was tapped on the shoulder. I turn to see Sebastian in front of me.

He pulls me to him, hugging me while I stand there unresponsive. I finally push him away when his hands stray a little too far for my liking.

Sebastian was in the advertising department of Urban Magazine, and he was wearing a cheeky smile. We exchanged flirts occasionally, but I made sure it didn't go any further than that, he unnerved me. He didn't help is chances by looking down my blouse. I cross my arms over my chest and he looks into my eyes.

"Hey, baby. How ya doing?" He grins. _'He was almost as egotistical as Jace,'_ I think_. 'Oh crap, I'm comparing him to Jace now…'_

"Fine, just shopping. You know Maia, right?" I ask, trying to turn his attention to her, but it doesn't work. He looks her up and down, shoots her a quick 'hey', then his almost black eyes are engaged on me again.

"What are you buying? Lingerie?" Sebastian winks suggestively.

I shake my head, rolling my eyes. _'Okay, maybe I do that too much,'_ I think. "Just dresses. There's a ball, or so I hear." I say sarcastically.

"Yeah, about that. You going with anyone?" He inquires, messing his dark hair.

"Nope," I say pointedly, shooting a look at Maia. She seems bored with the whole exchange.

"I thought you were going with that Jace dude." He states sheepishly.

"Why would you think that?" I cry, outraged.

"There just seems to be something between…" he trailed off at my glare. "Well, since there's obviously not, will you go to the ball with me, babe?"

I gape at him. Is he fucking serious? Apparently so. _'Why not?'_ I find myself thinking. And since I can't think of a good enough reason, I close my mouth and tell him, "Sure thing. Pick me up at eight pm."

He looks surprised, he probably expected a no. "Yeah, 'course."

I smile brightly and walk off, Maia in tow.

"You're actually going with that creep?" she queries shocked, her eyebrows halfway to her hairline.

"Why not? He's reasonably hot and I get to wear my new dress!" I explain logically.

She shakes her head. "Don't come crying to me if this all ends badly."

Maia doesn't get girly often, but when she does, she goes completely over the top. It was ball night and she'd decided it was her job to be my stylist. She'd picked out my accessories – including shoes, hair pins and a clutch bag- and also said she'd be my personal make-up artist. There was no persuading her otherwise.

So I sat in my desk chair, swivelled away from the mirror. She made me close my eyes too, so I didn't see my shoes. It was ridiculous. It took about an hour as she blow-dried my hair, styled it for at least ten minutes then started painting my face. I tried to keep track of what she used, but my knowledge of make-up only comprises of what I feel I have to wear to work – mascara, foundation and lipstick or lip-gloss. I was terrified I wouldn't even recognise myself, there seemed some much stuff on my face it was unreal. But I was probably exaggerating.

I stood up and grasped at the patent bag she shoved at me. I could tell I was in front of the mirror as I know the layout of my room.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" I complain like a sullen child. I even jut out my lower lip petulantly.

"3, 2, 1… and open sesame!" she giggles. I open my eyes and blink at myself.

I look different sure but it's still definitely me. All I can think is that the bitches from work are going to have an aneurism when they see this new me. My green eyes are framed with generous eyeliner and mascara, and the dress brings out the colour perfectly. My lips are blood red and match my hair. My hair is incredible; how Maia managed it is beyond me. It's piled majestically on top of my head and lazily pinned, with a few curls falling loose and framing my now unblemished face. Other than my dress, what I'm wearing is very neutral, a nude clutch bag and matching nude patent shoes. I feel elegant for one of the first times in my life.

Maia is behind me, she got ready before working on me. Even if I say so myself, we do make a stunning pair. The only thing that annoys me is her legs. They go on for miles! We can't have it all though. I take out my phone and check the time. 8:01pm. He'll be here any minute, I think.

Suddenly, a voice comes from downstairs and we both jump. But it's just Jordan calling through the letter box.

"Maia, it's me. I'm waiting in the car!"

Maia gives me a quick air kiss and says, "You'll be ok, right?"

"Of course, what's the worst that could happen?" I reply encouragingly.

She grins, "Famous last words!"

Then she trots down the stairs and out through the door.

I settle back into the chair. Trying to think of something I can do without ruining Maia's creation. Checking emails maybe. So I do that. I check the time again. 8:08pm. I start to get nervous. He's probably just stuck in traffic, I tell myself. So I check Facebook. 8:11pm. My phone beeps and I recover it from the bag hastily. They'll be a valid reason why e's over ten minutes late. I'm sure there will be.

But there's not.

_**SOZ BBZ CANT GO 2NITE. SUMTHIN ELSE CAME UP. **_

'_I can't believe I was so stupid. You'd have thought you learnt that lesson four years ago, Clary. Men can't be trusted. I bet Sebastian and his friends all found it hilarious, how he'd broken the ice queen then stood her up. I'm such an IDIOT! I just want to lie in a hole and never come out. That taught me, eh? Why would I think that __**Sebastian**__ of all people was any different?_' I sniffed. To my horror I felt a tear streak down my cheek. I couldn't help it now, more and more tears kept rolling down my cheeks. I felt bad for ruining the make-up but it wasn't like anyone would see me now.

Just then the doorbell rang.

Who was that? Sebastian changed his mind maybe? Not likely. Maia forgot her purse? Probably.I get up woodenly, grabbing a tissue and blotting away the tears and snot. Not attractive.

I walking down the stairs, I tread down the hall, clacking in my heels, and reluctantly pull open the front door.

"Sorry I'm late! All ready to go?" Jace asked happily, smiling broadly. Did he really think we were going to the ball together? Wasn't I explicit enough? But there is a small part of me that feels safer now he's here, which is completely unreasonable.

I inspect his suit, which is probably worth the equivalent of months of wages. It even looks like he ironed his shirt. My jaw drops. He looks so beautiful it must be criminal. Meanwhile, he seems to be taking in my teary bloodshot eyes and wrecked make-up, and his expression turns from smug to confused. It makes me want to cry and tackle him to the floor at the same time. But I don't do either. I just stand there.

"Clary, are you alright?" He asks, concerned. Another tear falls. Damn it. I breath out shakily. Maybe it's time for the truth.

"Not really, no."

**I don't know what you think, but I am quite proud of this chapter. It's not been beta'd so sorry for mistakes. You don't have to review, but I'd really like to get to 80 reviews ;)**


	8. The Ball

**Hey chicas! What the story? Hope you are feeling ok. I LOVE YOU. Starfish.**

**By the way, that was me trying to make up for the inordinately late post. Forgiveness is the key to happiness. I don't know whether that's actually true or not but just go with the flow. I do sort of have an excuse that revolves around it being exam season, and beta'ing two other amazing stories, Last Words and Don't Cry, both by Livybug. Please check them out as they are so much cooler than life itself. **

**Little bit of the f word in here, my apologies! And there is a song for this chapter; you will know when it should be played:**

**Can't Help Falling in Love – Ingrid Michaelson version (or Mree covers, both are awesome)**

**So thanks for being here, putting up with me and most importantly, reading this, however angry you may be with me, I really appreciate it. **

**Clary**

I stayed in the bathroom with my head in my hands for five minutes until I sighed, and got to work repairing my make-up, which was unfathomably bad from the streams of tears that had just about stopped. I had made an excuse to Jace, saying I'd be back in a minute and that I needed to 'freshen up'. I still was unsure as to what the hell he was actually doing here. Thinking back, I had not given him any reason to believe I wanted him to be here. In fact, I was adamantly against it. Again, I thought of my eavesdrop on Jocelyn's conversation. Could he really be in love with me?

I shook my head in disbelief, dabbing foundation over the worst parts. He hated me. This was all just a big joke to him. I'd probably go into my living room where I left him, to find him gone. Even so, I worked at fixing my dishevelled face, and in a couple of minutes, the only giveaway that I had been crying was my puffy eyes.

Taking a deep breath, I opened the door and stepped out into the hall way. No sign of Jace in here, I thought. Cautiously, I stepped into the living room, to find Jace sitting exactly where I left him. He looked like he haven't even moved a muscle, and he didn't look up when I came in. It was perplexing not to be met with sarcasm for once.

"Jace?" I queried anxiously. His head shot round and his golden eyes met mine and he smirked. I felt my knees go weak as I breathed out shakily.

"Sorry, just spaced out a bit there." He shrugged. I was still standing awkwardly in the doorway, so I moved to sit opposite him on the smaller couch. Sinking into the leather, I thought about how to break the silence.

"Why are you here?" I asked quietly. Of all the questions this was the one that I couldn't guess at all.

His eyes widened slightly, "I'm here to take you to the ball of course."

This answer made me inevitably think of Cinderella, and the idea of Jace as a courteous prince had me giggling. He must have caught on, because after a confused moment he chuckled a bit. His laugh was nice, I realised. I had forgotten that. The laughter eventually died and we were again locked in a staring battle, unsure of how to proceed.

"But why? I mean, I told you not to come." I said awkwardly, looking down and playing with the loose curls framing my face.

"Well, it looks like I made the right decision. Are you going to tell me why you were crying, Clary?" he asked me, patiently. The way his voice said my name sent irrational shivers through my body.

"No." I told him stubbornly. No way was I facing that embarrassing rejection again so soon. I looked up then to see Jace's eyes narrowed at me.

"Tell me." His voice was so full of authority it scared me a bit. I was sorely tempted to tell him, but I just terrified he would laugh at me.

I shook my head, in case my voice betrayed my wavering resolve.

His eyes lit up for a moment and I wondered whether he was crazy, but I didn't have much time to ponder on it because he was across the room in a flash and tickling me. As I shrieked in protest and hit him with pillows, I thought, _'What a bastard! He knows I am ticklish!'_ He was relentless, and within thirty seconds I was begging for mercy.

"So, Clarissa, something you want to tell me?" He questioned lightly. _'God, he's a crafty devil,'_ I thought, giving him the famous icy stare. But he just took it in his stride, raising his eyebrow as he waited for his answer. So be it. Who cares if I am laughed at, it's better than tickling.

I sat back, relaxing again, and pulled on my dress. Taking a deep breath and staring at the carpet the entire time, I retold the events of the day: buying dresses, meeting Sebastian, Maia's leaving and finally, the excruciating part where I got stood up, thus humiliated by Sebastian. After I finished my tale of woe, there was silence. When was the laughter going to come, in a few seconds? Or would it be a condescending shake of the head at my stupidity? Also a viable option, I reasoned. Deciding to face my fears, I looked up through my eyelashes at his face.

His jaw was set tight, like immovable granite. His eyes were blazing with fury and his fists were clenched shut by his thighs. He was quivering somewhat and he looked like he was going to pounce. It was petrifying and sexy at the same time. In all my ideas of his reaction, I had not expected him to be so furious with me. I cowered into the cushions and took shallow breaths.

"Why are you so angry at me? It was stupid to agree, but-"

"Jesus, woman, I'm not angry at **you**," he yelled, pushing his fingers through his hair in an exasperated way, while I bit my lip nervously, "I'm angry at Sebastian fucking Verlac. I'm trying to refrain from going over to his house and punching the hell out of him. Or breaking all the nearby furniture. And I can say, that having you sitting there looking so damn fine in that green dress and biting your bloody lip is not helping me to calm down!"

Did he just me fine? A glow of pride bloomed, until I realised how silly it was to focus on that one thing instead of realising what he'd actually told me.

"Urm, beating up people is wrong," I told him pathetically.

He shook his head, "Real convincing…"

I didn't know what else to say, seeming as I didn't exactly want to defend Sebastian. Then, Jace stood up and started walking out, grabbing his suit jacket on the way. Rejection hit me hard again.

"You're leaving?" I squeaked in disbelief.

He snorted, "No way. We are going to this damn ball, getting into loads of pictures, and showing Sebastian he made a huge mistake crossing you. You ok with that?"

I stood up, straightened my dress, pinched my cheeks to give them some colour and brushed past him to the door, the contact giving my electric shocks. Opening the door, I gestured to him.

"Let's do this."

The vehicle in front of me looked unsafe to say the least; it was a motorbike: black, sleek and dangerous. I hadn't ridden on one since we broke up, and when we were together I usually refused. But I didn't have a car, not seeing the point when there was so much public transport available.

"So, I'm guessing you wouldn't be open to the subway?" I asked, my voice obviously showing my nerves.

He chuckled, passing me the black helmet, and sat on the front. He turned the key in the engine and the beast roared to life, scaring me to death. Revving the engine, he grinned and patted the back seat. I was sure this was some kind of punishment for my bitchy behaviour to him before.

I sighed, knowing that the argument would be futile and swung my leg over the seat, perching delicately on the leather. I realised too late that I was wearing a dress and probably flashed him. Whatever, I thought, and threw in a lip-bite for good measure. I was sure I heard him groan, and patted myself on the back in my head. _'1-Up to the Clary'_, I thought, placing on my helmet and flipping down the visor!

My thoughts of victory were smashed to the ground when I realised he was in control of the bike. He zoomed off onto the road and I squealed and held him instinctively round the waist, burying my face into his back. I was secretly pleased for having an excuse to be so close to him.

The ride was annoyingly short, but luckily we will up around the side of the office , so no-one could see I was the one on this death-trap. I hopped off, tugging off the helmet to free my hair. I passed it to him and looked up at the office, which had been transformed for the occasion. Pink and red heart balloons were tied up around everything possible and red confetti lay trampled on the ground, alongside the flyers for the event. They had even gone to the trouble of setting up a mini red carpet for the event. Unfortunately, I spied Aline taking pictures of the arriving couples. That was a showdown I had hoped to avoid.

Looking back, Jace had finished chaining up his bike and was coming over to me. We rounded the corner together, coming into sight. Aline spotted us and her jaw literally dropped open, I was kind of proud, even if Jace was only here with me because he thought Sebastian was a pratt. The other employees saw what, or who, she was looking at and showed their disbelief too.

But two by two the disappeared into the building until it was our time for a photo. Aline was batting her eyelashes at Jace, and filled with pointless jealous rage, I took Jace's arm and wrapped it around my waist. I leaned into his surprised body and pecked him on the cheek as the camera flashed. Taking his arm, I basically dragged him into the building.

He whirled me round once we were inside.

"What was that?" he asked, shocked but also smiling cheerfully.

"Remember, playing up to the camera, showing Sebastian he's a prick?" I tell him, realising its so much better to tell him this then to tell him I was jealous. That I want him to be with me, not flirting with that bitch. But that would just screw things up.

"Oh yeah, playing to the cameras." He said, the smile dropping a bit.

As I reach the office or the 'ballroom' as it should be called, I suppose, I see Maia and Jordan laughing across the room, past the dance floor. Weaving my way through the already intoxicated colleagues and friends of theirs, I walk towards the couple. I note that I can't feel Jace next to me and turn around, losing interest fast once I see him talking to a peroxide blonde. It hurts, I admit, especially after him being nice to me, but I honestly didn't expect much different.

"So, where's Sebastian?" Maia asked, waggling her eyebrows comically.

"Err, not here." I said, blushing.

"Not here as in, getting drinks or not here as in **not here.**" She probed.

"The latter. He stood me up." I told Maia. She gapes at me, surprised to say the least.

"I'll kill him! The bastard needs his head ripped off, it's already not screwed on straight if you doesn't want to go out with you, looking like you do now!" Jordan interrupts, earning him a slap from Maia.

"Hey! What was that for?" He asked.

"There's a line between chivalry and flirting, and I don't want you crossing that line, fiancée. Or the next ceremony I go to you'll be in a wooden box, not a tux. Get my meaning?" Maia said menacingly, causing me to erupt into laughter as Jordan nods emphatically.

"What is it today with all the macho shit, anyway? First Jace, now you. I feel like a damsel in distress." I said frowning.

"Wait, back up! Jace took you here? What the hell? You said you told him no." Maia looked at me, confused.

"I did," I replied, rolling my eyes, "he ignored me."

So, by popular demand, I tell the story.

Afterwards, the constant stream of questions irritated me, so I slunk to get drinks. At the punch stand, I filled my cup and took a deep swig, liking the slight burn of alcohol passing down my throat. As I put it down, I felt someone behind me.

"I like a girl who can hold their liquor," he said seductively.

I turned around to find someone I'd never met before smiling down at me. He was ok looking, I thought. Downing the rest of my drink, I winked and pulled the man on to the dance floor, bored of standing around and filled with unknown courage. He grinned and put his hands on my hips from behind as he led me to the middle.

The music was too loud for my tastes and the bass too overpowering, but I went along with it all the same, resting my hands on the man's shoulders and swaying to the oppressive beat. Looking around me I saw gold eyes locked on me. Jace was dancing with the blonde. Well, if you can call it dancing, he was barely moving whilst staring at me and she was shamelessly grinding on him. I rolled my eyes and took up my dancing with renewed vigour.

The man, whose name I never learnt, was still grinning madly and moved his hands down so they were at the top of my butt. '_This was why I didn't like clubs'_, I remembered, '_the guys were way too handsy.'_

Jace was no longer dancing with the girl I noticed, surprised, but he still hadn't removed his gaze from me, his eyes were darker and his face clenched. When he saw me looking back, he smirked, but it didn't reach his eyes. I didn't understand him.

My partner pulled me closer still, jolting me back to him, and I looked up at his face to see him glaring at Jace. Great. I had had enough of dancing when the guy cheekily squeezed my ass. I moved out of his embrace quickly and told him I was going to the bar. I did this, wondering why I even started dancing in the first place.

I ordered myself a vodka shot. When it arrived, I downed it in one. I needed to be drunk to get through this hellish party, and so I ordered another.

"Hey babe, wanna ditch this place and go to a real bar?" The voice came from right behind me, and the same man was slurring into my ear. His voice, which I had found seductive before, now filled me with disgust. I needed to lose this guy, fast.

"No thanks. I'm just waiting for my friend." I told him, politely.

"Maybe I could be your friend." The man's head was above my shoulder and I could tell from a glance he was leering down my dress.

"I have enough friends." I said coldly.

"Baby, don't be like that," he pouted, his hands moving to my waist, "maybe we could-"

"I believe the lady promised me the next dance," said Jace unexpectedly. I guessed what he was doing, and I looked at him with thanks.

"Yes, um, that's right!" I said hastily and the man reluctantly removed his hands from my waist and stalked off, but not before shooting Jace a look that could kill.

"Thanks for that, he was annoying." I grimaced.

"You didn't seem to mind when he hand his hands on your butt," Jace pointed out, his voice full of rage. I didn't get why he even cared.

"Well, you didn't seem to mind when that fake ass blonde was grinding on you like there was no tomorrow!" I said scathingly.

He loosened his taut posture, smirking. "Touché."

The barman, placed my drink down on the counter and I started to drink it, ignoring Jace. But that didn't suit him.

"What about my dance?" he asked, put out.

I scowled, "Very funny, Wayland."

"I'm not joking, Fray." He retorted, mimicking me. I studied his face, and I saw no sign that he was lying. Hopping down from my stool, I sighed.

"Fine, but just one song."

He took my arm by the elbow, and led me slowly back into the throng, just as the song changed. After the first bar I recognised the song, 'Can't help falling in love'. It was a slow song, a love song. I stopped in my tracks.

"Come on, Miss Fray, you said one song, are you going chicken on me?" He threw back to me with a smirk, which made me think he planned it.

I wanted to say that it wasn't appropriate. That he was an employee. That it was a song for couples only. That the thought of slow-dancing with him turned my legs to jelly. But I just let him lead me to an empty spot.

He carefully placed one hand one my hip, and one holding my hand against his broad chest. I, in return, placed my hand on his shoulder. We started moving together slowly, our bodies far apart. I closed my eyes and let the song wash over me.

"_**Shall I stay,**_

_**Would it be a sin,**_

_**If I can't help,**_

_**Falling in love with you…"**_

We were twirling around a bit faster now and I opened my eyes and looked into his. The rest of the world seemed so insignificant at that point. All that mattered was that I was looking at him, and he was looking at me. I sank into him, leaning my head on his chest as we swayed to the beautiful melody. I felt inexplicable tears forming; I must be more drunk than I first thought.

"_**Take my hand,**_

_**Take my whole life too.**_

_**For I can't help,**_

_**Falling in love,**_

_**with you.**_

_**For I can't help,**_

_**Falling in love,**_

_**With you…"**_

"Fuck it." I heard Jace say, then he was pulling up my chin and desperately kissing me. Without breaking the kiss he moved backwards, and before I knew it we were leaving the room, still wrapped in a passionate embrace.

**What going to happen? What was your favourite line/part? Please tell me in a review **


	9. The Storm

**Hey. First off, I'd like to say thank you for getting me to 100 reviews. And I know it's been what, two months? Sorry! Don't shoot me, please. *ducks the bucket load of bullets coming my way* But if you want to yell, be my guest! Hopefully it will make me feel guilty enough to update more often. Also, in ways of an excuse, I was on holiday for three weeks…**

**Whoever pointed out the Fray/Fairchild confusion, I'm really sorry, I messed up! It'll be Fray from now on.**

_End of last chapter_

"_Fuck it." I heard Jace say, then he was pulling up my chin and desperately kissing me. Without breaking the kiss he moved backwards, and _before_ I knew it we were leaving the room, still wrapped in a passionate embrace._

**Jace**

I'd slept with Clary. After I told myself I wouldn't get involved with her again, that revenge was the only thing that was going to happen when I reluctantly joined Urban Magazine. So what the fuck happened? I ask myself this over and over again on the way to the shop. I was going there to buy me and Clary breakfast. Just like old times, I think.

Except it's not. Clary's different. I found that out last night. More nervous, and I hate to think that was caused by me. But it was, and I have to deal with the fact that my carefree Clary is gone. This Clary is older, wiser, more intelligent and twice as sarcastic.

Last night… had been unexpected. It's not like anything involving Clary went to plan but that was extreme even for her. First, turning up and finding out that bastard Sebastian had stood her up. What the hell was that? No-one in their right mind would say no to her. Not only because she was fucking scary sometimes, but also because she was utterly beautiful. She looked kick-ass and fragile at the same time. How was that possible?

He didn't know that, but he did know that something very bad was happening to Sebastian Verlac, and soon. No-one stood up his Clary and got away with it. _**His Clary?**_ What was that all about? For all I knew she just wanted a one-night-stand. That wasn't true. She loved me. Her friends said so. It was the only things that provoked me to turn up at her door regardless to her 'no'. And thank God he did. He wanted to punch someone at the thought of her sitting at home, crying over the douchebag that is Verlac. She wouldn't cry over another guy again. I swore it.

Going into the shop, I bought myself a bottle of water and a bagel that looked edible, getting a ham sandwich for Clary. I thought it was a safe bet. I reached into my back pocket and pulled out some money and a note. I paid and left the shop, reading the note.

It was from the blonde from last night.

It was a number followed by a plea for me to call her. She must have slipped it into my pocket last night. That had been a mistake, dancing with her. I only did it because I was angry Clary had said she just kissed me on the cheek for the cameras. I had hoped it was more so I thought I'd use Blondie to vent my frustration. Blondie was happy to get my attention and started grinding on me on the dance floor. I was about to stop her when I saw how jealous it was making Clary, and Clary was hot when she was jealous so I let Blondie carry on. But my eyes were locked on my red-headed beauty at all times.

So it wasn't as if I was ever going to use Blondie's number. Especially since I don't even know her actual name and I ditched her as soon as I saw that slimeball guy feeling up Clary. She was mine. I don't regret thinking that this time. She's my girl. She has to be, I'll make sure of it.

It's only now when I get the dreaded realisation that she may have regretted last night. How drunk was she? Was that the only reason we'd slept together? There had been no talking, before or after, just passionate fumbling in the middle of the night. She wanted me, yes, but who was to say it wasn't the alcohol that had provoked her to allow me to take to my house and ravish her?

I leant against the wall, colour draining from my face. I'd fucked this up, hadn't I?

I'd been a testosterone filled teenager. She would hate me when she woke up. She would turn into the icy bitch that she was when I first met her after our 4 year separation. I couldn't let that happen. Not after she'd let me be with her in such an intimate way. I'd make it right.

"Hey, handsome," A voice said in front of me.

I took my face out of my hands and looked at the woman in front of me. I guess she would have been my type, before I saw Clary again. Blonde, curvy and up for no-strings sex. But now she just reminded me of the moments I am losing speaking to God-knows-who when I should be apologising to Clary.

"Hello," my voice came out all croaky, like I'd been crying. What was Clary doing to me?

"Do you need something? You look lonely," the woman said with a suggestive wink.

I was about to dismiss her immediately in disgust but then I noticed the box of chocolates tucked under her arm.

"How much?" I asked, gesturing to the box.

The woman gaped at me in shock. "I was offering a bit of company, but that doesn't make me a prostitute!" she hissed, misunderstanding my question. "Who do you think I am? A street walker? A hooker? Is that what I look like to y-"

I shook my head profusely, "No you don't understand! I don't want to shag you. My standards are slightly higher than that." She narrowed her eyes at my insult. "No, I just want to buy those chocolates."

Her eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

"How much?" I asked again impatiently.

She paused. "$100." Obviously expecting me to turn her down.

But I was bored of the conversation and handed the unreasonable sum to the astonished woman, took the box and walked away, hearing something along the lines of 'what a weirdo'. Not like I cared. I was on the way to my Clary.

Standing outside of the door, I took a deep breath and put a comforting smile on my face. Then I opened the door. A quick glance around. No Clary. She must be in the bedroom, I thought. Still asleep? I check my watch. **9:32. **I am surprised at this. She was usually more of a morning person, always bright and early for work.

I steadily walked to my bedroom door. I opened it as quietly as I could, hoping to catch her asleep. But there was no Clary in here either.

I started to panic. I ran through to the bathroom.

Nothing.

She wasn't here. Clary had left me. Again.

Rejection swamped me. I threw my offering of measly chocolates across the room, seeing them slam into my wall. I sat on the edge on my bed and put my face in my hands.

I had been right. She'd regretted the whole thing. At least it made sense this time. I _deserved_ to be ditched. However, even though four years had passed, it felt like it was re-opening the wound she had created then. She didn't want to be with me.

I had to get a grip. I wasn't going to wallow like a newly dumped girl. I was Jace Wayland.

I removed my hands from my face and unintentionally saw the note I had left for Clary to see when she woke up.

It read:

_**Hey Clary, just popping out to get the breakfast. Be home soon x**_

What had I been thinking? Be 'home' soon sounded like I was suggesting this was her home too. No wonder she had left. She had seen the note, knowing I would be back, and fled. She probably couldn't bear the sight of me. Hell, for once _**I **_couldn't even bear the sight of me. I curled up on the bed and decided a little wallowing wouldn't hurt anyone.

**Clary**

I woke up in a foreign bed. I could tell before I opened my eyes that it wasn't mine from the uber-comfortable mattress and the smell… it smelt really nice. Cinnamon, aftershave, sweat and just… Jace. _**JACE?**_ Oh, shit.

I was in Jace's bed.

The memories stated to trickle back until I began to remember the events of last night. Sebastian, the ball, the blonde, dancing… then my memory told me what had happened after the dancing and I felt faint. I couldn't have slept with Jace. But while I was denying it I knew full well it had in fact happened.

I peeked my eyes open, staring out from under my eyelashes while my cheeks blazed, expecting to see Jace with a smug smile on his face. But there was no Jace.

Frowning in confusion I felt around in the bed. It was still a bit warm on his side so he hadn't been gone long. I sat up, a bit dizzy from a wave of vertigo and looked at the clock. **9:17.** That was odd. I usually woke up at 8 most mornings. Jace was the one who normally stayed in bed, moaning about my alarm waking him up.

So, where was he?

I checked the shower. Nope. The kitchen. Nope. I gathered it was a flat and realised there was nowhere else to look. He wasn't here.

Then the force of another realisation hit me. _**He wasn't here. **_I had slept with him, and now he was gone. Had this been the aim all along? Closure… revenge? Step 1: Make Clary like you. Check, I thought, comprehending in horror that I did like him. Step 2: Make Clary drunk. Check, I thought again, in some way appreciating the cunningness of picking a ball for his setting, where everyone would be a bit tipsy. Step 3: Get in her pants. Yup, he'd done that too. I'd been so stupid, thinking he liked me back and having sex with him of all things. Drunk me was going to pay. I sighed, remembering that I couldn't have been that drunk, seeming as I could remember last night in staggering, wondrous detail. Yes, wondrous. Step 4: Ditch her in the morning, making her feel like she was nothing more than a casual fuck. Because she was. Check and mate.

Not letting the depressing thoughts swamp me just yet, I let my anger take over instead. And boy, there was a lot of it. I whirled around the flat, picking up my discarded dress and accessories and pulling them on savagely.

I thought about staying, to yell and scream and slap him across the face. Then I saw a black thong peeking out from under his bed. That most definitely wasn't mine. But it might as well have been, for all it meant to him. I wanted to scream in frustration, frustration at my overwhelming stupidity, and the confirmation of my meaningless role in his life. Why in the world would he want _you?_ I thought.

I wasn't going to stay to hear him say the words "I don't want you. I never wanted you." They would destroy me. So I did what I could do. I stormed out the flat and slammed the door, hard.

Walking down the stairs I held my chin up high. I walked past a man who was old enough to be my father and he shook his head at me. It was like he knew. How would he know? Was it written across my face? No, of course it wasn't, you fool, I berated myself. You were wearing a wrinkled dress, with bags under your eyes, tattered make-up, high heels and sex hair at nine in the morning. It was plain to see what had happened, but the idea that there was physical evidence of my whore-ish behaviour made me want to claw my eyes out to stop the condescending looks. I deserved them. I deserved to be looked down on, because I had been fucking stupid.

The looks came from all sorts on the way to my flat, ranging from pitying to apathetic. I was shame-faced by the time I arrived at my flat. I sank to the floor, and like a teenager stood up for prom, I cried my heart out. How in the hell was I ever going to face work again? It's bad enough that I had my memory to prove it had happened, but by now half the office probably knew what had happened. Celine's words drifted back to me; "Who knows where that thing's been?" Had he slept with Aline yet? Or Kaelie? Who gave a shit anyway? It's not like he's ever given one for me.

1 point to Jace.

**Who's side are you guys on? Clary or Jace? I'm interested to hear :)**

**Is 15 reviews way too many to ask for? I'm going to ask for it anyway and see how it goes.**

**Thanks for reading, I love you guys.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yo people of the interwebs. This update hasn't taken as long as most (HUZZAH!). I got 12 reviews for the last chapter which was very kind **** I would just like to take a sec to thank a few people for have stuck with and reviewed my story throughout: **

**XOsweetPURPLEcandyOX, blali, vampchick09, xxlovelaughlivexx and 37XPeeta.**

**Also, last chapter there were A LOT of Clary haters. Literally, everyone was on Team Jace. Clary's being silly, yes, but she's been hurt before and she's a tiny bit batshit paranoid. So give her time, ok? She'll come around. Sooner than you might think…**

**Clary**

"What do you think? Sexy werewolf or sexy vampire?" Maia asked me, holding up two outfits. One was black with deep red stains, and the other looked like a pile of sideburns strategically stitched together.

"Is there such thing as a sexy werewolf?" I ponder aloud.

"Trust me, werewolf would look awesome on me, I think I secretly am one. Okay, fine. The vampire it is, then," Maia says.

"What's this for anyway? You got a party or something?" I ask, confused. It was a week after the Valentine's Ball, and all that followed that. I hadn't seen or spoken to Jace once. He must've quit, and that thought made me unexpectedly sad, considering he'd treated me like a hooker, minus the money.

Maia stopped lying the outfits back down onto her bed, and looked at me like I was dumb. "It's the hen do tonight." She looked at me exasperated, "Pleeease don't tell me you forgot!"

"No, of course not! I was just kidding. Ha. Ha?" I tried.

She scowled.

"I'm just tired, of course I remembered. I don't like being up this early." I said, biting my lip. I hoped I could pull off the tired thing, I had my hair scraped back into a messy ponytail and I was wearing over-sized clothes, so it was possible. I tried to make my eyelids all heavy and pulled an exaggerated yawn.

Her scowl deepened. I sighed. Of course she knew I was lying. Acting was never my strong point.

"Bullshit," She said slowly. "You are the most morning person I know! It takes half the coffee in Columbia to get me even semi-alert at the time you get up!"

I chuckle slightly. "I have a lot on my mind. But I know that's no excuse and I'm sorry for forgetting. But maybe I wouldn't have, if you had just let me choose the venue!"

"Not this again! I have my reasons for the venue we chose. Anyway, don't change the subject! I assume by this that you don't have a costume?" Maia asked, still annoyed.

"Can't I just dress as a 20-something year old red head who doesn't care about fashion?" I replied hopefully.

"Clary, you want to dress as yourself to every fancy dress party." Maia told me condescendingly.

"I still maintain that one of these days I'll wear you down." I pointed out.

Maia just put her hands on her hips and sighed. "Fine, I'm sort you out this time Fray. But mark my words, this'll be the last time."

"Awh, thanks babe, I love you!" I said happily, hugging her profusely.

"Do you love me enough to tell me what actually happened last week with Jace?" she asked, her eyes silently pleading.

I frown. "Not this again. Nothing happened!"

She narrowed her eyes until they were slits. I hated angry Maia, though at the same time respected how scary she was. Maybe if I could do that I wouldn't have such a problem asserting authority over my staff. "What was it I said a couple of minutes ago? Oh yeah, Bull. Shit. Now spill, or I get you drunk tonight and you spill then. In glorious detail."

"Jesus, resorting to threats? I thought we were above that, Maia." I retorted sardonically.

"Just answer the damn question, Clary!" She said impatiently, stomping her foot and putting her hands on her hips.

"Okay, we slept together that night. Then the next morning, he'd left. So turns out taking me to the ball was part of his elaborate scheme to get into my pants. It worked, too. He hit and run. The only difference is that he'll probably get more satisfaction from me acting like a dumb whore, since I'm his ex as well as his boss. That's it. End of story." I told her monotonously. I'd come to terms with it over the last week. Or tried to. What I couldn't believe is how stupid I'd been, thinking he'd actually liked me. It was weird to say it out loud though. To confirm my theory.

"Shit." Maia said. "Um, you're not a dumb whore."

I went and sat on her bed, kicking my shoes off and lying on my back, staring at the cracks in the ceiling. "Real convincing," I replied sarcastically.

"So, you're sure there was nothing there that meant he was on his way back? Like a note?" Maia asked quickly, looking away.

I look at her, confused at the question. "I think I would have said if I'd seen a note, Maia. There was no note. Why? Are you on his side or something?" I asked defensively. I had considered the possibility that he was just out in the town, buying some stuff or getting mail. But why would he want anything serious with me? This is the question I haven't been able to answer. All I'd be for him is extra baggage. Damaged goods.

"No, no no! I was merely wondering. It just seemed a little strange because he appeared to be genuinely interested in you at the party, not only looking for an easy lay." Maia replied hastily.

I nodded, having just thought the same thing. I pulled myself up and leaned against the headboard. "Closure? Screw over your ex? I've heard it happens." It hurt so, so much, thinking that all he wanted the whole time was to screw me over. Just when I was starting to… to... I don't know. See some future for us, maybe? But that future is shattered. And I won't cry anymore over something that will never be.

"I don't think so. Something seems off." Maia said.

I sigh and shake my head, "Give it up Maia, there is nothing off about it. I made a mistake, and that's all there is to it."

"Okay, babe, I'll leave it. Now I gotta call Jordan and finalise… some stuff. You know… hen parties and stuff. Like wedding stuff. " Maia stuttered vaguely, before backing out of the room just as she dialled the number.

If I had been paying more attention what Maia actually said, I may have been suspicious. But instead I just said, "'Kay," and continued to pick at my nails.

**Jace**

_Punch. Punch. Punch. _

"JACE!" A masculine voice called.

"I'M NOT HERE!" I yelled back.

_Punch. Punch. Punch._

"Oh, you're in here." I was sure it was Jordan. Not like I knew or cared why he was here. In my house.

_Punch. Punch. Punch._

"Are you going to answer me?"

_Punch. Punch. Punch._

"You realise your door was wide open. Anyone could have come in."

I would have beaten them to a pulp. Not my fault I can't think straight. That blame lies sorely on a red-head's shoulders.

_Punch. Punch. Punch._

"Maia called."

Why the fuck I should care? It was his girlfriend, not mine.

_Punch. Punch. Punch._

"She's been talking to Clary."

I paused for a second. Her name still sent shockwaves of hurt through me. Not like it mattered.

_Punch. Punch. Punch._

"Talking to Clary about what happened after the ball."

I stopped punching and spun on my heel. Sure enough, Jordan was standing in the doorway, watching me.

"You better come in."

I took off my punching gloves and sat on the mat, breathing hard. My gym was the same size as your average bedroom, so I only had room for a mat, a punching bag and a running machine. It was my personal space and I rarely let people in.

He came in and sat next to me on the mat.

"So?" I asked frostily. I was prepared to hear how she never wanted to see me again, or that she was angry that I took advantage of her when she was drunk. I was even prepared for her thinking I was a soppy weirdo who called my house her home. I was expecting it almost.

She probably thought I was desperate. And I was. I was desperate for her. Even after she left me, I couldn't stop thinking about her. I couldn't go in to work for fear that I would beg and cry for her to take me back. I couldn't face rejection again.

"So, she didn't see the note." Jordan said slowly, letting it sink in. I'd told him everything, and if this hadn't been such a shock, I would have been pissed he'd told Maia.

She didn't see the note. _She didn't see the note. _She would have woken up, seen me gone and what? Oh, God. She would have thought I'd left after sleeping with her. She might think that I'd only slept with her because I could. She'd think she was no more than a slut. That I'd ditched her like a whore. She couldn't have known that I'd actually _slept_ that night, and woken to see her next to me, her hair fanned out all over her pillow, and that I wanted to wake like that every day until forever. She couldn't have known it was the first time I'd fallen asleep in a bed with a woman since we'd been together. I had left her to think she'd been nothing to me.

"What do I do?" I asked, pained, running my fingers through my golden hair.

"You make it right. You talk to her." Jordan replied, like it was as easy as breathing. I nod though. I would try, for Clary. I would do almost anything for Clary, if she'd let me.

"When?"

"Tonight. It's the stag do." He responded.

I wondered briefly whether Jordan was mentally handicapped. "You realise stag dos are for guys. Clary's not a guy. I'm not gay. I love Magnus and all, but I think I'll stick to chicks for a bit. But who knows? Maybe Clary will shoot me down and I may decide to swap teams, I've heard they have cookies."

Now Jordan looked at me with such disbelief that it was obvious he though me to be the disabled one. "You don't know this, but the stag do and the hen do are in the same bar." Jordan told me confidentially.

"What?!" I exclaimed in horror. How was I supposed to buy Jordan a stripper now?

"Maia doesn't like the idea of hen and stag dos being just about the bride and groom flirting with randoms for a night as a last act of 'freedom'. She said who needs freedom when you are in love with your partner? And I agree with her." Jordan said, but I could tell he wasn't convinced.

I burst out laughing. "Dude, you are so whipped!"

He glowered at me. "You can talk!"

I about to deny it, but then I realise it's true. Clary has me wrapped around her finger and she doesn't even know it.

"Anyway, that reminds me, Maia wanted to know what fictional character is your favorite." Jordan questioned me.

I stare at him quizzically, hoping to convey 'What the hell?' with my eyes.

"Don't ask me, man. She's a bride-to-be. Those things are fucking mental." Jordan answered, holding his hands up in surrender.

"I don't know. I always thought Pokémon was cool as a kid!? But nowadays… I dunno. This is stupid." I told him, still confused.

"Pokémon. Got it." He responded, standing up.

"Where are you going?" I asked him, as he made his way to the door.

"I gotta call the fiancée and find a costume for tonight." He said, obviously annoyed at the latter.

Oh, great. There goes my plan of 'forgetting'. He knows I know now. Oh, great. My lazy Saturday has turned into a wild scavenge for a suitable costume, and now I also need to work out what to say to Clary tonight. I'm seeing Clary tonight, I think, excited and terrified by the thought.

Jordan has reached the door now. Just as he went to leave, he turned round and said, "By the way, you stink. Maybe you let your sweat glands have a day off. Seriously, shower or you aren't invited."

I throw one punching glove at him and he darts through the door. Meh. Who can't put up with a bit of manstink?

**I know this isn't too long, I had planned to put the hen do/stag do in here too, but then I realised it would have taken me around another week to get it done, and it would have been real long. **

**You'll get the next instalment pretty soon for once, but it would be so awesome if you could review! Tell me your favourite parts, or what you didn't like, or rant about how bitchy Clary is. I don't mind! Just tell meee! Thanks :P**

**Follow me on twitter: fray_by_fire. I tweet random crap, TMI, THG and Dr Who stuff.**

**Fic rec: The Kissing Dilemma by dayuuuumgirl - if you aren't reading this already, you should be!**


	11. The Do

**THANK YOU, once again for the reviews! Keep them coming? And HELLO to all my new readers, you guys float my boat. The reaction to this story has been more than I deserve and I just wanna give you all pie. What flavour, you ask? PIE FLAVOUR.**

**Also, I realise I keep flicking between tenses so from now on its all in past tense.**

**Clary**

"You might think that going a less conventional route would be better, but these roses are the best you will find for miles and they look so much more formal and professional," preened the florist patronisingly. "Who cares about individual? What you want is the big white wedding!"

She was really starting to piss me off. How dare she assume what Maia wanted? It wasn't her wedding. But I bit my lip, waiting to see how Maia would react.

The florist's we were in was one of the best in America, as I was told over and over again by Maia on the way here. The way she'd gone on made me wonder if it was Jordan she was marrying or the florist. I wasn't going to step in if this was what she wanted, I thought, after all, it wasn't my wedding either. This woman though, was just so up herself it was a wonder she was even deigning to speak to us. I hated people like that.

"Well, I'm not really a conventional girl," replied Maia with a tight smile. "I was more thinking of having a color scheme of white, indigo and blue, with the flowers being blue tulips and maybe a few orchids. Or maybe even something bright like orange tulips and big yellow sunflowers."

I thought this idea sounded beautiful and smiled. Meanwhile, the stern woman's face turned into a picture of disdain. I wanted to punch the frown right off her face. I settled for glaring.

"I'm sure you and your 'pals' think this would be a good idea, but honestly, I would advise you not to do that," the blond shrew faced woman sneered, adjusting her horn-rimmed glasses.

"Excuse me, but I don't really think that your place. It's my wedding after all." Maia replied frostily. I took her hand and squeezed it for encouragement.

"I have worked in the floristry industry for nineteen years, young lady, and I think you should listen to what I'm telling you. Unless you want your wedding to be a shambles!" she screeched back.

"I don't care if its unco-ordinated as long as everyone has fun and it's a great day. Isn't that the point?"

The woman stepped back in horror. "The point is for it to be a glorious occasion. I get so many immature youths coming into my shop thinking they know what's best for a wedding. Then five years later they are back here again with a new guy in tow because the marriage failed. And why did it fail? Bad planning. I can see you're just like the rest of them. Selfish."

I'd had enough, no-one talked to my best friend like that. "Look, shrew-face, you can take your flowers and shove them back up your untouched lady garden for all we care! No-one, I mean no-one, messes with my Maia. Comprende?"

Then, I flipped her my middle finger, and literally pulled Maia out of the shop. Once we were out of the shop I saw Maia was laughing hard, and I couldn't help but join in, but not for long.

"Clary, that was priceless! You should've seen her face!" Mais spat between fits of giggles.

"I can imagine it pretty well. Please never take me to another place like that again! How could you stand it? It was like we were no better than animals!" I told her seriously.

Maia sobered up. "What if my wedding is a shambles?"

I slapped her, not hard, on the arm. "You're listening to Ms Hoity-Toity back there?"

"Point taken, let's go home," Maia said smiling a little. We linked arms and headed to her car.

"I'm not sure about this, Maia." I tell her, holding up the tiny black slinky thing in front of me.

"But why? You're going to look amazing!" she replied.

While we'd been out, Jordan had bought my costume. It consisted of a black cat suit and fluffy black ears. There was also a black ninja-style mask and my own battered black boots. A cat suit. Me. In a cat suit? It was Catwoman from Batman apparently. What on earth had they been thinking?

"It's too sexy for me. I dunno. I'll look like a kid playing dress up." I said truthfully.

Maia sighs. "No you won't. You'll look kickass."

"Unfortunately, I don't have the time to find a new costume. So I have to wear it. Thank God no-one else from work is there." I said, giving in but still annoyed.

I thought I saw a flash of guilt pass across her features, but it was gone before I could be sure.

"I'm going to do my make-up while you get into that thing. I imagine it will take a while. Looks kinda tight." She said grinning.

I just grumbled under my breath and scowled at her, snatching the small piece of fabric that was supposed to cover me.

**Jace**

I checked myself out in the mirror behind the bar. Oh yes, I looked hot. I was Zorro. Swishing my fake blade in front of me, I almost wished masks were acceptable in everyday life, because I looked fucking incredible in them.

"Jace."

I looked left at Jordan. "Yeah?"

"I was just telling you something important, and you are just playing with that weapon!"

"What do you want, Captain?" I asked him grinning. His outfit was supposed to resemble Jack Sparrow from Pirates of the Caribbean, but the eyeliner looked hilarious on him.

"Shut up, it was Maia's idea." Jordan said. I made the sound of a whip and he rolled his eyes. "I just wanted to say that you need to tell Clary everything tonight."

Was he serious?

"Maia said that she won't believe it unless you tell her the whole story." Jordan told me.

Apparently, he was serious. I was already recoiling from the idea. I didn't want to lay myself bare for her. Okay maybe I did. But not in that way. Oh shut up, you perverted brain. I raked my hands through my hair. Was I supposed to tell her I was still in love with her? Because I can't imagine that going down well. I knew though, that some part of her loved me too, I just needed to get her to admit to it. Why did chicks have to be so damn complicated?

Jordan raised his eyebrow.

"How am I supposed to even start?" I growled.

"Well I wouldn't suggest 'I love you'. That may be laying it on a little thick. Maybe 'hi' would be good?" He teased.

"For fuck's sake, Jordan, you're supposed to be good at this shit." I told him, exasperated.

"Ok, ok! God, don't get your Calvin Klein boxers in a twist. Hm. You should get her alone, then spout some lovey-dovey shit and hope she comes around." He shrugged.

I looked at him like he was insane. "That's your idea of good advice?"

He nodded.

"I'm screwed," I said.

Jordan looked around the room then started laughing emphatically.

"What is it?" I asked irritably.

"Well," he choked as he appeared to be struggling to contain his laughter, "if you were screwed then, you're totally fucked now."

"What are you on about?" I questioned, properly pissed now.

"That," he said, and he pointed in the direction of the door.

I followed his finger with my eyes and saw that a small group of girls had just walked in. I recognised Maia in a vampire costume and realised that this was the hen do.

I couldn't see Clary though. The group consisted of a lurid pink fairy, a bumble bee, a devil, Maia and a girl in a skin tight cat suit. None of those were her. She wouldn't be caught dead in pink, she hated bees, she would think the sexy devil thing was too cliché and a cat suit? I think not. I was about to ask Jordan what he was on about when the lights flashed over their group for a moment.

The girl in the cat suit had red hair. Holy shit, Clary was in a cat suit. She looked in our direction. Luckily the lights were too dark for her to see me but I could see her. So much of her. The black fabric clung to her body like a drowning person would to a life ring. What I wouldn't give to be that cat suit right now. That would be heaven. I would never want for anything else. Her face was partially obscured by a black eye mask and on she wore black boots. Then I noticed the fluffy black ears and I knew I was done for. How was I supposed to control myself around her when she was dressed as Catwoman? Damn that woman. How did she know Batman was my weakness?

Then the hat dropped.

"Jordan," I spoke through my teeth, "How did she know to dress up as someone from Batman?"

His eyes glinted mischievously, "Lucky guess?"

"I don't know whether to kiss you or beat you up right now." I told him angrily.

"How about you just appreciate the view?" Jordan suggested worriedly.

I grinned. It **was** a beautiful view. My eyes were straying back to Clary as Magnus walked up, dressed in lederhosen. I rolled my eyes at the sight.

"Man, if I was straight." He said, looking at my Clary. I didn't like the way he looked at her, even if he was gay. I didn't like how he was probably closer with her than I was.

I scowled, "But you're not, so eyes off."

Magnus laughed jovially, "Possessive little bastard aren't you? Too bad you can't beat up everyone in this room because I'm fairly sure every straight guy in the building has eyed her up already."

I growled. Jordan had done his job too well. She looked sexier than she did in just her swimming costume. I wanted to take her away from this club and hide her away so only I could look at her. She might have a few objections to that though. I looked around the area and the dark room pulsed with oppressive music. I loved clubs, I loved how the music pounded so hard it was easy to get lost in it. But I didn't want that tonight. Not with my girl here.

My eyes went back to the girl in question and I was shocked to see her green eyes staring back. Right at me. Staring wasn't the word actually. Glaring. That woman had a lot of rage. It was sexy though, her eyes were smoky and I wanted her even more than I thought possible.

"Um, why is she looking at me like that?" I asked Jordan.

He laughed guiltily. "Oh yeah, um. About that. She didn't know that the hen do and the stag do were in the same place."

I groaned and hit him on the arm. "Shit, man, she doesn't need another reason to hate me!"

"Sorry!" He held up his hands in surrender. "Maia thought she wouldn't go if she knew."

I guess that made sense. I looked at her again and she was speaking furiously with Maia. Maia seemed apologetic. Clary stomped her foot and I laughed at the immaturity of it. She crossed her arms and strode over to the table furthest away from us. That kind of hurt but I wasn't expecting any more. At least she wasn't leaving just yet. I would have had to chase her.

The other girls trailed after her, darting looks over to us and giggling. I recognised the other girls to be Jocelyn, Kaelie and… Was that Isabelle? Fucking hell, what is **she** doing at the hen do? She hated Clary. I don't understand.

At that moment, Isabelle, in full devil costume, looks back at me and throws me a wink. Something's up. How I wish I could be a fly on the wall for that conversation.

It was then I realised where I was. Jordan's stag do. I'm supposed to be the best man and all I can think of is Clary. I tried not to look at Clary's table. I pretended like she's just another girl at a club. I'm Jace. I don't obsess over girls. They obsess over me, I tell myself.

It didn't work. I refused the offer of alcohol, a sign that all was not well with me. I knew I needed to talk to her soon. Tonight. But I had no idea what I was going to say. What if I told her everything and she rejected me? I'm not sure I could deal with that.

But there was one thing that I definitely couldn't deal with. Sebastian was there.

Not with us, thank God, or Jordan would be dead right now. I don't know how he found out we were coming here. But every second that ticked by and he was still here, I got more and more angry. He was over by the bar right now talking amiably to the bartender, so I wasn't about to start something now , though every time he even looked in Clary's direction my fists clenched. I was going to have to do something about that sleazy bastard. And soon.

I listened to the conversation in silence, keeping one eye on Sebastian at all times. I wasn't in the mood for partying.

Ten minutes later Sebastian was on the move. Towards Clary's table. I growled, alerting everyone on the table. They followed my gaze and were all visibly pissed, but none so much as me. He had drinks with him and gave one to each of the girls. Pink champagne. I knew for a fact she didn't like pink champagne. I stood up, ignoring Jordan's warning hand on my arm.

I had a moment of doubt. What if Sebastian had made it up with Clary? What if they were together? I felt queasy at the thought of him touching her like I had. Like I wanted to again. But the look on Clary's face said it all. She was not impressed. I would go as far to say she was angry. That was all I needed.

I pushed my way through the crowds of scantily clothed dancers until I got to their table. Clary looked up at me; shock and fear in her eyes. I gave her a curt smile, as much as I could manage. Sebastian turned to look at me and I grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him out of his seat.

"What the fuck, man?" He exclaimed as the girls gasped.

"Just taking care of your pest problem, excuse me ladies. Enjoy your evening." I said gruffly.

Pushing the writhing Sebastian in front of me I headed to the fire exit, shoving his body through the iron door and out into the crisp air.

"What the fuck?" He repeated, as if that was the only thing he knew how to say. Cretin.

"You don't. Have the _**right**_. To even _**talk**_ to them. Please leave." I caution him, extra slow so the bastard can understand.

He laughed then, an unpleasant barking sound. "You think you're all that don't you?" He asked.

"Naturally." I replied easily.

"And you think you can make me leave?" He questioned surprised.

"I have no doubt, if it comes to it." I told him, confidently.

"Why bother?" He sneered, leaning against the brick wall languidly.

I faltered. Do I tell him? No.

I shrugged.

"It's her, isn't it?" He said maliciously.

"I don't know who you're on about." I lied. I didn't like where this was going.

"How does she do it? Drive us crazy? She's not all that pretty, so maybe it's the challenge of the icy frigid bitch persona that's got us all riled up?" He joked mercilessly.

That did it. I grabbed his collar and slammed his back into the wall. Looking into his black eyes I asked, "What did you call her?"

"You wouldn't do it. You wouldn't dare." He challenged.

"Try. Me." I growled. I don't think I have ever been angrier in my life. And he wanted to test my patience? I smiled darkly.

"An icy. Frigid. Bitch," He said again.

And that's when I head-butted him so hard he passed out.

I was still angry, so I kicked him in the crotch for good measure. A gasp came from behind me and I turned to see my favourite red-head standing there with the cutest look of shock on her face. Sebastian slumped to the floor as I let him go and I smiled at the woman next to the door. "Is he..?" She asked, unsure and frightened.

"Passed out," I assured her, "He'll come around in half an hour."

She nodded, still shocked. "Do we need to call someone or..?"

I gave her my best 'Are you serious?' look. This was Sebastian after all. She smiled slightly, "I guess not."

I loved her smile, but in an instant it was gone and she looked confused again. I wished I could read her mind to find out what it was she was confused about. "What is it?" I pushed.

She frowned, putting a small crease on her forehead. "Why did you do that?" she asked.

I stared at her, astounded. Wasn't it obvious? "Because he hurt you." I said.

"So?" She asked, still confused.

So? So?! How could she even ask that? You're my everything, I wanted to say. So, I won't let anything hurt you again. "Isn't it obvious?" I asked. I couldn't say anything else.

"Not to me," She said, her brow furrowing. She didn't like being out of the loop.

"I like you Clary," I said, and then chastised myself for sounding so pathetic. "I mean, I want to have a relationship with you."

Her jaw dropped but she closed it again in record speed. "Stop messing with me." She demanded, narrowing her eyes.

I was stunned; did she really think that was what was happening here? "Jesus, I'm not." I replied, running my hands through my dirty blond hair.

"I don't believe you." She said, but she sounded unsure. This was my chance.

"Clary, you have to listen to me okay?" I pleaded.

"Why?" she asked distantly.

I ignored her question. "Last week. At the Valentine's Ball. I- I'm so sorry. I took advantage of you when you were drunk and I won't forgive myself for that. But the next morning, when you weren't there, it made me realise how much I wanted you there. How much I wanted you." I told her. Damn it I sounded so soppy. What's happening to me?

"When _**I**_ wasn't there? What about you?" She questioned; a little hurt slipping into her voice.

It pained me to know I had caused her to be sad. I never wanted her sad.

"I was out getting breakfast. I left a note," I told her truthfully.

For once she didn't seem to have a reply so I reached around in my pocket and pulled out the tattered note. I walked over to her slowly and put it in her palm.

She read it and looked at me bewildered, still not replying.

"So I returned to find you gone and I was… Anyway, I thought you must hate me for the night we spent together. You still might. I promise I never meant you harm, I wasn't thinking it through, I should have waited til you were at least sober. But I know I never want to cause you harm again. I want to wake up where you are every day," I said softly, cupping her face in my palms, hoping she wouldn't move away. She didn't. "And I want to be us again." I moved away then and stood a few steps away. "If you don't want that- don't want me -I get it. I'll leave you alone for a bit. But I won't – I can't- give up. Not yet."

She just slumped against the wall and closed her eyes.

"Please tell me what you're thinking baby, I'm going insane." I told her, as softly as I could manage.

"There was a note?" She asked so quietly I could barely hear it.

Was that all she heard? "Yes." I said.

"You want me?" She asked slightly more composed this time.

"Of course," I responded.

She opened her eyes slowly and stared at me critically.

I felt as if I'd stripped myself back and all she could she was me. The real me. And I was so scared.

"Please. Just tell me if… Just say I can hope, Clary, please. Please just tell me I can hope." I begged pathetically.

She stood up and walked over to me. The sight of her was too much to bear. She was breath-taking. She touched my cheek and I leaned into it. "What are you thinking?" I asked again, closing my eyes. I was braced for the no. I was braced for her telling me to give up on us. Or that she wasn't ready, or didn't want me.

She stroked my cheek. "I'm thinking… Yes."

My eyes snapped open. "Say that again." I ordered. She couldn't have said yes. She couldn't.

"Yes." She said laughing.

I stood up, and look down at her. "Yes to what?" I needed to be sure.

"Yes to it all – the relationship - everything. I want you too. So much." She confessed, smiling sheepishly.

I grinned and twirled her round. She giggled and I set her down. I put my mouth on hers, and I knew at that point that maybe everything was going to be okay.

**That was difficult to write… I hoped you liked it. Next chapter I will do a Clary POV from the start of the party to this point so you can find out what went down at the hen do, and learn a bit about Isabelle's interference…**

**You really have no idea how much every individual review means to me, so if you did like this, please please PLEASE tell me. Favourite bit? Understanding Clary any more than before? Still hate her? TELL ME.**


	12. The Do - Mark Two

**Hey, my fellow citizens. This chapter will be the party from Clary's perspective, the first half is very different, so it's worth reading **** Hope you like it!**

I walked into the club, slightly shaky on my heels. I had managed to cram what body mass I had into the black lycra, that clung to me like a second skin, moving with my body. It felt like I wasn't wearing anything at all, and that was unnerving to say the least. I fidgeted on the spot, as Maia, Jocelyn and Kaelie attempted to shout over the music.

I scanned the room, for no particular reason other than curiosity, knowing how unlikely it was to find a familiar face. But then, I found one anyway, and I'm ashamed to say I wasn't entirely sad about that. My eyes locked onto Jace's face as he talked animatedly to a guy in… was that _lederhosen?_ Jesus, it was Magnus. Of course. And there was Jordan. Then it hit me – this wasn't a nice social visit to the local whore-basin, it was the stag do. The fucking stag do. HERE.

I glared with all my might at the golden angel across the room. Almost as if he could feel the mental daggers I was sending him, his head whipped round and his eyes met mine. He studied my face with a perplexed expression but no shock. Damn it, he knew we were going to the same place. Was I the only one who didn't? I bet they are all laughing at me now. A cruel practical joke, perhaps?

I whirled round to face my companions, and my nostrils flared upon seeing three sheepish faces.

"You all knew?" I clarified.

Three hesitant nods in reply.

"Maia! Why would you do this? You _know_ we hate each other! He ditched me for Christ's sake!" I shouted hysterically, my yelling losing power as most of the sound gets swamped by the oppressive beat.

"You're wrong." Maia told me condescendingly, shaking her head.

"What the fuck do you mean, 'I'm wrong'?" I yelled, and I may have even stamped my foot for good measure. I had to take a quick glance down to make sure my heel hadn't broken. It hadn't luckily. Walking boots are so much less hassle.

"Nothing, babes. It was Jordan's idea, you know how grooms are!" She said hysterically. She was so weird sometimes and I had the sneaky suspicion she was hiding something from me.

"No, surprisingly, I don't. The closest I ever got was 4 years ago, and we all know how that ended!" I reminded her, giving her a pointed look.

Jocelyn and Kaelie were looking on in a state of shock. I thought I saw a flash of dark brown hair and a red dress, but then it was gone.

"Please, Clary. Just stay, for me?" Maia pleaded, with puppy eyes and everything.

I sighed. "Fine, but only because I don't want to ruin your hen night. You still owe me!"

Maia grinned. "No problem, Clary-cat."

I shook my head in amazement at her using my stupid childhood nickname and stomped off to go to the table furthest from Jace. As I sat down I saw the girl in the red dress, (which I now realised was a devil costume) heading towards someone that looked an awful lot like Sebastian.

It _was _Sebastian.

Just great. I hadn't seen him since he stood me up, and the memory of this made my cheeks burn in shame. I sat with my back to him and his new girl 'friend', who looked somehow familiar.

The others took their places in the booth, Maia, arriving a few seconds later with a tray full of some kind of pink shot. It looked disgusting, but it was alcohol, so right now, I wasn't complaining. I downed one and the others followed suit.

"So," giggled Kaelie, "you and Jace?"

I realised two things then, first, that in the booth it was a lot easier to hear people speak, and secondly, that I would have to answer this question.

"Nope." I said, popping the 'p'.

Kaelie frowned. "But I think he likes you."

My eyes widened. Kaelie was a little bit… well, ditzy was the nice was to put it. Everything was black and white to her.

"Uhh, I don't think so." I spluttered ungraciously.

"Yeahhh, he does! Coz like, he used to like, send me these emails at work which said like, ohmygod the boss is such a banshee and like, mean things. But then, now he doesn't. Like ever. And he is always watching you! He's totally into you." Kaelie chirped.

I rolled my eyes. "That means nothing."

"But I don't understand! Why wouldn't you want him? He's so hot! Every girl at the office knows it." Kaelie informed me.

Yeah, I knew that alright. "And I'm sure he's had his fair share of them," I sulked.

"No, he hasn't. That's the thing," she frowned – a worried crease forming, "He hasn't done anything was _anyone_. Like, he didn't look at me twice when I wore my shortest skirt!"

I did genuinely choke on my shot then. I felt a bit sorry for Kaelie, the poor lamb, but honestly I was so shocked at that moment that I wasn't concentrating on her. He hadn't been with _anyone?_ The relief flooded me. I told myself I was just happy that I hadn't got someone's sloppy seconds, but my brain knew the truth. I was overjoyed that he hadn't been with anyone. And I had no clue what I was supposed to do that information.

"Just tell me why you won't try to be a couple, please? I don't understand." This was Jocelyn now. Her too. Great. Why was everyone so obsessed with my crappy lovelife?

"This is Maia's hen do, lets focus on her, shall we?" I tried.

Maia just shook her head.

For God's sake, I was going have to answer this question.

"Fine! It's because one; he's a jerk. Two; he and I … got intimate a week back and he left me in the morning with no explanation as to why, so obviously his intentions were just to fuck me over. Is that enough reason for you?" I said exasperatedly.

"Okay, but what if the second point about him ditching you… was not what it seemed to be? Would you be able to forgive him his jerkiness?" Maia pressed, leaning in.

"But it is what it seemed to be. A hit and run. I don't understand what point you are trying to make here, Maia. We can't live life on 'what ifs'?" I explained to her, confused.

"I don't think you get it –" Maia started.

"Well, I do!" I yelled, interrupting her.

Just then I noticed Sebastian appearing, and I cringed away.

"Did I hear an 'I do', from you Clarissa? I'm sorry I'm just not ready for that sort of commitment yet, sorry to disappoint." Sebastian leered, looking down at my unconcealed form and then winking.

I shook my head in disgust and leaned away from him. He had pink champagne and in an effort to perhaps appease us, he offered us all a glass of pink champagne. I hated pink champagne. Only Kaelie accepted it. Sebastian shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Sorry, I couldn't make our date the other night. Looking at you now, I think I regret standing you up. Now I know what you were hiding under those clothes… Let's just say we would have had a lot of fun." He ogled.

"I would _never_," I whispered, my mouth agape.

He saw Maia's purse on the table and grabbed it, before opening it and taking out her phone.

Maia grabbed for it. "Hey, what the fuck do you think you are doing? Give that back!"

"Just programming my number in, babe, in case something happens to lover boy… He's flying back out, isn't he? You might want someone in the reserves. Just in case, right?" Sebastian said lightly.

Did he just? Oh my word, he just implied there was a chance Jordan would die in Afghanistan. How dare he? How could he do that?

I glanced at Maia and saw her horror-struck expression. I was going to step in and slap Sebastian, get him chucked out somehow. But no sooner than Sebastian had thrown the phone back, Jace appeared and looked murderous. I stared up at him in awe, but also fear. Why was he here?

Then he gave me a small smile and I wanted to swoon, which was utterly ridiculous.

Sebastian turned slowly to look at Jace. Then Jace suddenly grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him out of his seat.

"What the fuck, man?" Sebastian exclaimed. I gasped, as did the others on our table. I couldn't help feeling like a damsel in distress, but for once I didn't mind. Sebastian deserved it.

"Just taking care of your pest problem, excuse me ladies. Enjoy your evening." Jace said pleasantly.

Pushing the writhing Sebastian in front of him, Jace headed to the fire exit. Then I lost my vision of him.

I was immediately and irrationally worried for Jace, as I craned my head to try and see him. But he was long gone. What if Sebastian hurt him?

"That was like something out of a film! Oh, Jace is so heroic!" Kaelie squealed.

I rolled my eyes, even though I was thinking a very similar thing just a few seconds ago. It was a nice gesture. But that doesn't mean he takes back ditching me. It just means he wants to protect us. I'm being silly in reading more into it.

More than anything I wanted to check he was alright. He had to be.

"Clary?" Jocelyn asked, and my head turned from the now-closed fire escape to see what she wanted. "One of us has to check Jace is alright. Seeing as you are the nearest to the exit, would you mind?"

I knew what they were doing. They were trying to push me and Jace together. But I was so anxious, I knew I couldn't rely on someone else's opinion of his wellbeing. It had to be me. So I sucked it up and nodded. I pushed my qualms about him thinking I was desperate, and stood up. I half-walked, half-ran to the fire exit, pushing it open urgently, bursting onto the cold concrete.

What I saw shocked me. Sebastian was lying unmoving on the rough floor, in front of Jace. Jace was leant over him, breathing heavily. I saw his foot swing at Sebastian (again?) and gasped. Was he dead? The golden boy spun to face me, and smiled.

His smile still made my stomach knot – in the best way.

"Is he..?" I asked, unsure.

"Passed out," he assured me, "He'll come around in half an hour."

I nodded. Thank God. I wouldn't have minded that much, but Jace wouldn't survive in jail. He was too pretty. "Do we need to call someone or..?"

He then gave me a look as if to say 'This is Sebastian we are talking about'.

I smiled slightly, "I guess not."

Why had he knocked him out? Had he beat him out of a favour to me? Unlikely, he doesn't care about me. Maybe, he was just drunk and was raging for a fight? That didn't sound like him, but still why? My smile fell as I thought about this.

"What is it?" he pushed.

I bit my lip and decided to be frank. "Why did you do that?" I asked.

"Because he hurt you." he said, like it was the simplest thing in the world. But to me, this only fortified my confusion. What was he trying to say?

"So?" I inquired, still confused.

"Isn't it obvious?" he queried.

Why couldn't he just tell me what he was thinking? Why did he give a fuck if someone had hurt me? He hadn't for four years. I wish he'd just he honest and say he just didn't like Sebastian all that much. That would be a normal response. Not confusing.

"Not to me," I told him.

I saw him take a deep breath.

"I like you Clary," he started, "I mean, I want to have a relationship with you."

My jaw dropped, before I regained my composure. This was beyond mean. This was cruel. How dare he joke about this? "Stop messing with me." I demanded, narrowing my eyes.

"Jesus, I'm not." he replied, running his hands through his dirty blond hair. Damn him, he knew that was my weakness. But I wasn't falling for his ploy. Why would he want me? Of all people?

"I don't believe you." I said, shakily.

"Clary, you have to listen to me okay?" he told me.

I didn't see why I had to do anything but he wouldn't listen to me.

"Last week. At the Valentine's Ball. I- I'm so sorry. I took advantage of you when you were drunk and I won't forgive myself for that. But the next morning, when you weren't there, it made me realise how much I wanted you there. How much I wanted you." He told me.

That's rich, I thought. He was the absent one. He was the ditcher and me the pathetic girl left behind.

"When I wasn't there? What about you?" I questioned, but instead of coming of harsh it came out desperate and hurt.

"I was out getting breakfast. I left a note," he said.

There was a note? Maia was right? How could this even be happening? I wanted to believe him so much, but I couldn't get my heart broken again. I had just decided to not believe him when he crushed my resolve by getting out what I expected was the note. I took it with shaky hands.

There it was:

_**Hey Clary, just popping out to get the breakfast. Be home soon x**_

He'd called his house our 'home'. Already I wanted to cry. I was so wrong this whole time. He liked me? Perhaps even more, if Jocelyn was right. I couldn't reply. So I just looked up at my angel, hoping for more explanation.

"So I returned to find you gone and I was… Anyway, I thought you must hate me for the night we spent together. You still might. I promise I never meant you harm, I wasn't thinking it through, I should have waited til you were at least sober. But I know I never want to cause you harm again. I want to wake up where you are every day," he said softly, cupping my face in his palms, as if he thought I would break. And at that moment, I wanted to. I wanted to collapse into his arms and never leave them "And I want to be us again." He moved away then and stood a few steps away, and I wanted to reach out and pull him back, I was addicted to his touch. "If you don't want that- don't want me -I get it. I'll leave you alone for a bit. But I won't – I can't- give up. Not yet."

Don't want him? Was he insane? That was all I had wanted. But I didn't think it possible. I didn't think _us _possible. And now it was within my reach, I couldn't grasp it - I was speechless from his stuttering words and unfair beauty. I slumped backwards and put my hands over my face.

"Please tell me what you're thinking baby, I'm going insane." He said gently. I wanted to kiss him so bad, so closed my eyes and I held my knees to prevent me from doing just that.

"There was a note?" I clarified. I can't have misheard. He had never wanted me to leave that morning, because he wanted me. He actually wanted _me_, Clary Fray.

"Yes." I told me, like I was slow.

"You want me?" I checked.

"Of course," he responded.

I opened my eyes slowly and stared at him critically. He was telling the truth. My heart swelled to what I thought was an unbelievable size. Jace Wayland. Who would've thought? I wanted to sing and dance and kiss him until his lips were chapped. My heroic, golden angel.

"Please. Just tell me if… Just say I can hope, Clary, please. Please just tell me I can hope." He asked me. It was so endearing I wanted to melt into him. It was then I realised I hadn't replied to him.

I stood up and walked over to him. Even in my heels I was inches shorter than Jace. But I reached up and touched his cheek and Jace leaned into it, which was unbelievably cute. "What are you thinking?" he asked me again, closing his eyes.

I grinned. He couldn't be expecting a 'no' surely? He was the most amazing person I'd ever met. Damn annoying too, but amazing, yes.

I stroked his cheek. "I'm thinking… Yes."

His eyes snapped open. "Say that again." he ordered. He was so silly.

"Yes." I said giggling.

"Yes to what?" he pressed. I grinned, what did he think I meant? Yes to buying some bread on the way home?

"Yes to it all – the relationship - everything. I want you too. So much." I confessed, blushing madly.

Then he suddenly grabbed me around the waist and spun me round. I laughed and looked up at his mouth as he set me down. He was grinning the hugest grin I'd ever seen. I always wanted to see him this happy, I thought. But I also _really_ wanted to kiss him. I was just wondering if it would be inappropriate to ask him to when he leaned down. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my fingers went into his silky hair, loving the texture. Then he pressed his lips onto mine and I felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

**Review?**


	13. Persona

_**I realise this has been ages – there's a longer A/N at the bottom. Enjoy.**_

The siren wailed.

Jace set me back on the ground. "I guess someone called the ambulance for Sebastian," he said as the medical van pulled up at the end of the alley.

Jace took my hand and started pulling me back into the club.

"Where are we going?" I asked. I was rather enjoying our embrace. I wanted to kiss him again, however petulant that might sound.

"Well, dear, I'd prefer if I didn't get arrested for beating Sebastian up, considering I just got you back. Would be a bit of a buzz-kill, doncha think?" He joked, sending me a smirk over his shoulder.

I rolled my eyes, "I suppose it might look bad if the manager of a major magazine company was dating a convict."

He'd pulled me past the bar and the girl's booth and we were now heading for the entrance.

"I would not do well in prison. Look at this face," He turns, to show me, as if I hadn't been staring at it all night, "I am too pretty to be in a cell."

"The boys would love you, I'm sure you'd get a lot of 'attention'," I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively.

We were outside now, and Jace took advantage of the added space to poke me in the ribs. Within seconds I was a laughing puddle on the floor.

"Oh man, I forgot how ticklish you were," He laughed, and went to the road to hail us a cab, giving me the unfortunate situation of trying to stand back up in heels.

After a few miserable attempts, I gave up and just sat on the floor, actually enjoying the coolness after the stuffy club.

"Our getaway vehicle has arrived," Jace called as a cab pulled up. "Why are you still on the floor?"

"Damn heels," I pouted grumpily.

He grinned and walked over to me, picking me up bridal style as if I weighed nothing. Oh man, that was hot. "You're so cute," he whispered in my ear, putting me into the cab and shuffling up next to me.

"Where to?" The driver asked.

Jace gave the man his address and we sped off.

When we arrived at Jace's I was beginning to feel a little nervous. Was he expecting us to sleep together? I mean, we had a week or so ago but I was drunk and we weren't thinking straight. But now we were together, of course he was thinking about it. I felt I needed to say something before he got the wrong impression.

Jace opened the door to his modest but modern apartment. As soon as I walked in I realised he hadn't changed a bit. The area was for the most part very clean and unfurnished, with white bare walls. Jace had always liked simplicity.

"Would you like a cup of coffee?" Jace asked politely.

"Water's fine, thanks." I told him with a weak smile.

"You sure? I'm making some for me, it would be no bother." He informed me. He was being so kind I almost felt mean to be crushing his hopes of getting lucky tonight.

"No, no, I'd rather just water thanks. Clear my head, you know."

As he gets the drinks I walk around his living room. Finding no decorations to admire I find myself relaxing into his sofa and staring at the front of a golfing magazine.

"You're into golf?" I asked I feel him approaching.

"Not really, I just get bored a lot."

I nodded.

Silence falls and the air starts to feel crowded with sexual tension. I feel myself trying to calculate the distance between our legs as he sets himself down next to me. However I also know that I am not ready for this tonight.

"Look, Jace, today's been really busy and I'm so happy you feel the same way about me that I do for you but I don't think I can do this tonight. I mean, I know we've done it before and everything and its not like it matters all that much but-"

"Clary, shut up," Jace interrupts smiling comfortingly. "I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to do. I'm pretty tired myself, and I want to do this – us – properly. I want the dates and the romance, if I was after a quick shag I would not be here- with you – right now."

I raised my eyebrows. "Are you saying I'm not good enough for a quick shag?"

Jace sighed. "No, you are _too_ good. Start to understand Clary, that I'm in here for the long haul. They'll be no cutting corners in this relationship."

"Okay, so if you don't mind my asking, why am I here?" I asked.

Jace smirked, "Just because I'm not having sex with you for a while, doesn't mean I don't want you here with me whenever possible. You're mine."

I grinned. "I like the sound of that."

Jace grabbed me a pair of his shorts and an old t-shirt to wear and set me up in his bed. Despite my protests he insisted he would sleep on the sofa.

"I want to be a gentleman, and that's going to be damn impossible if I'm within a metre radius of you."

I wiped off my make-up and climbed into his bed. Just before I fell asleep I fell strong arms go around me and a light peck on my forehead.

"Goodnight, Clary."

I sat in Jace's apartment, on a bar stool next to the counter. I wrapped my coat around my small frame against the unexpected chill of the room. I could faintly hear the shower going in the background, but I tuned it out, adamant that I wouldn't start imagining Jace in the shower. That would be very unhelpful.

I jumped when the phone rang.

I let it ring, knowing that if I answered it was likely to be one of Jace's friends and I would have to explain what we were. I could hardly introduce myself as his girlfriend when we had barely even started. I was also hoping Jace would come out of the shower with no time to lose to answer it, with no time to grab a towel. That would have been good.

But no luck, it went to answer-phone as I sat there, waiting.

"_Hey Jace, it's Izzy." _

Izzy? Who was Izzy? I was filled with a surge of jealousy as I realised he had probably been sleeping around up to last night, and so he'd have loads of casual 'acquaintances'. Then the name registered. Izzy…. as in Isabelle?

I gasped. I hadn't spoken with her for four years. I still remembered when we first met. Her opening line was: "You're a bit short, but I still might like you – if you're lucky.". Given she was only eight at the time, (and me seven,) she was fairly opinionated. But that's why we loved Isabelle, she was never afraid to speak her mind. A blessing and a curse. But it had been so long… maybe she'd matured.

"_I haven't heard from you in a while, thought I'd call in after seeing you in the bar the other night."_

Wow, Isabelle had been at the bar? I must have been focusing too much on Jace. Understandable really, he has a face that was seemingly created for the purpose of being looked at. I shuffled my chair closing to the island bar to hear better, resting my hands on the cool marble.

"_I was also wondering if you'd got rid of that crazy ex-girlfriend yet. I honestly don't get why she's clinging on to you still like a pathetic child. You'd have thought she'd have gotten over you by now. It's been aaaages!"_

I sucked in a breath. Isabelle was always blunt – but this was more than that, this was harsh. It's like she knew I was going to be here and planned perfectly her bitchy rant at me. I didn't realise she hated me so much. Was I really a pathetic child? Is that what Jace had told her before? Did he still think that? I pushed the notions away and listened on in interest.

"_I know you are probably listening because you couldn't be bothered to pick up the phone, Jace. Just please remember that this stupid stuck-up bitch was the reason you've been fucked up these last few years. Don't forget-"_

The sound stopped with a resounding clatter. I looked up to see Jace in a towel with his hand smacked onto the voicemail and a look of pure unadulterated rage on his face.

"We'll never know what we weren't supposed to forget now." I joked lightly.

Jace turned his face towards me, looking incredulous, "You find that funny?"

I shrugged. I'd heard a lot worse said about me, and directly to me.

"She was insulting you, Clary, and you don't care. How do you not care?" Jace questioned insistently. He looked so confused, it was adorable.

"I am the Ice Queen, remember? Frosty, cold-hearted, I don't give a shit about anyone or anything." I tell him with a grin.

Jace's eyes flash with some of the rage from before. He puts his hands either side of my stool and looks me directly in the eyes. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a tad disappointed that the towel didn't fall.

"No." He said.

I wrinkled my brow. "What do you mean 'no'?"

"You and I both know that you are different to that. You're loving, kind and gentle, even if your sarcasm kills me sometimes. Why do you feel the need to pretend to be something you're not?"

"The Ice Queen is my protection." I told him earnestly, placing my hands lightly on his built shoulders.

"I don't get what you mean. Explain." He commanded.

"Think of it like a battle. If I go into the fray without armour, I'll be wounded, maybe even killed. But if I wear my armour, I can withstand almost anything. This other me – this persona – is my armour. No matter what people say, it won't hurt me."

_Unless that 'people' is you, in which case I'm frighteningly vulnerable, _I think. But I'm afraid to give him that much power over me. I love him, but I don't trust him. Not yet.

"Okay, baby. Wear your armour, but remember to take it off when you are done fighting. I won't fight your battles _for_ you, but I'd like to fight them _with_ you, if you'll let me."

I smile and press a small kiss to his lips.

"I'll take that as a yes."

_**Short chapter, but a few people thought I was discontinuing this story so I'd just like to say that that is NOT the case. I'm expecting a few more chapters at least. At the moment I'm thinking around 20 in total so don't go thinking I've left you.**_

_**About the wait – GCSE's are all I can say. I have finished them now – YAY! So I can update a LOT more frequently. I'm thinking weekly (: **_

_**I know this was a filler-y fluffy chapter but I hope you don't mind too much and the next plot development will become apparent soon. **_

_**Please leave me a review to let me know you are all still alive out there! xx**_


	14. Reconciliations

**A/N: I'm off hiatus!**

_Recap:_

_Jace and Clary have finally become an item, after a very shaky start. But there's a lot more to sort out, what with the wedding only two weeks away and Isabelle acting extremely hostile… And don't even get me started on how suspicious Sebastian is acting. How will the new couple react when they find out that them being together was part of a huge plot? Trust me: This story isn't over yet._

**Chapter 14**

"How many of these are there?" I questioned, alarmed, looking at the piles and piles of paper on the floor.

I had been invited over by Maia to handwrite the wedding invites. It was supposedly to give it a personal touch, but even to artsy me it seemed like a mountainous task.

"Only fifty people are invited," she stated.

I was confused. There were far more than fifty pieces of paper littering the floor. When I stated the reason for my confusion she laughed.

"Those are the wedding invites on the left, the cover letter in the middle, and the envelopes too, and on the right are the rehearsal dinner invites." Maia said, matter-of-factly. Who knew she could be such a Bridezilla?

"So what you are saying is there are four for each person?" I asked incredulously. When she nodded I continued in a higher pitched voice, "We need to handwrite 200 invites?"

"It's really not that many, Clary." Maia told me, smirking.

This was going to be a long day.

We got to work in amiable silence. The sound of the pen scratching across the invites was relaxing to me, and I started to revel in the feeling that maybe everything was starting to come together well.

"Hey Clary… you know the hen night?" Maia asked hesitantly.

"Of course," I replied. Fat chance of me forgetting when that night was the night Jace and I confessed that we truly cared about each other. I smiled, thinking back on it.

"Okay, well you remember when Sebastian took my phone?" She implored; a concerned look on her face.

I screwed my face up in concentration. "To programme his number in, wasn't it? In case…"

I trailed off, remembering how Sebastian had implied that he could be in the reserves if anything happened to Jordan. What a bastard, I thought, scowling.

"Yeah, but that's the thing… he didn't do anything. There is no trace of him touching anything." Maia said, concerned.

Sebastian has always been an odd one. He trailed round after Maia for months when he started working for the firm about a year ago. Maia almost asked Jordan to sort out her apparent stalker problem but then all of a sudden he gave up. Never spoke to her. And now recently he has been annoying me. At least, that was before Jace put him in hospital for a week.

I told Maia that it was probably him just messing with her, and it was a blessing that he didn't really add his number anyway. She seemed somewhat relieved.

"Many you should address this one," she told me about a half hour later.

I took the card, and read the cover letter, and realised who it was for. "Isabelle? You're inviting Isabelle?"

I had told her about the incident from a couple of nights ago, with the heinous voice mail.

"You realise she hates me?" I clarified. Jace had told me that he had explained to her my reasons for leaving, and so she had no reason to really think bad of me, yet she still did… with a passion, evidently.

"Look, I don't think she hates you. You guys used to be great friends. All three of us were. I think she was just hurt that you never tried to contact her afterwards."

"That's because she took his side!" I whined. I remembered back to four years ago when Isabelle had called me a day after I left and screamed and screamed at me. I was heartbroken. Not only had I lost my Jace, but I had lost one of my closest friends.

Maia just gave me a look.

I realised she was probably right. I should try and make amends, especially if Jace and I were getting serious again. I sighed.

"And don't you think Jace wants his parabatai back?" Maia smiled. I chuckled. Parabatai was the name Alec and Jace had made up for their 'brotherhood' when they were only little kids. They even had a tree house with 'Only Parabatai allowed'.

"They are friends though; they were both at Jordan's stag do… I thought they had got over it?" I tried to say, confused.

"They are hardly as close as they were. Your break up affected lots of people, Clary. Maybe it's time to heal the wounds again. Don't even get me started on Isabelle and Alec's relationship."

I realised then how much simpler everything would have been if me and Jace had never split up, and how many hearts had been stomped on because we had. If only I could have listened to Jace and not just assumed he had cheated on me. I had been so foolish.

I nodded at Maia, tears welling in my eyes. I would fix this.

When I arrived at my house, Jace was not in. I guess it was not to be expected. It wasn't like he lived here but he was home a lot. I thought of this place as home since he arrived. Before it was the location where I ate and slept, with very little life. And now it was coming alive with his presence. I felt a surge of love for him. Except it wasn't love. It couldn't be love yet, surely?

I wanted to paint again. But first things first, I needed to call Isabelle.

Taking the home phone out of its holster I dialled the number the voicemail had come from. It dialled once, twice, three times.

Isabelle picked up. "Isabelle. Who is calling?"

I took a deep breath and said shakily, "It's me, Clary."

Silence on the other end.

"Clarissa Fray?"

"That's the one." I listened and waited for the shouting. It didn't come.

"What do you want?" She sounded bored. Not angry, just tired of me. It stung more than yelling would have.

"To talk to you," I said, slightly snappily. I reigned in my attitude quickly. She had a reason to be mad after all. I'd torn her family apart.

"You want to talk to me?" She barked out a laugh, "If this is some pitiful attempt at reconciliation then I'd rather not hear it. Now if that's all-"

"That's not it," I interrupted quickly, playing for time. I had to think on my feet. That was exactly what this was but I couldn't let her leave without trying to meet with her.

I felt rather than saw her eyes narrow, "What is it then?" she sounded suspicious.

"Um, well," I stalled, thinking as hard as I could for something that would keep her on the line. Then I smiled, triumphantly. I had it. "I still have your original limited edition Doc Marten's in the rock style. You left them with me before... well, you know. I thought you would want them back."

It wasn't a lie. I did have them in boxes upstairs somewhere. And she loved those boots. She would tell me every time she wore them how she had had them since she was eighteen and would sell her left kidney on the black market if she had to just to keep them.

A short pause followed.

"Can I pick them up?" she asked, sounding reluctant.

I stifled a giggle. Same old Isabelle. A wave of nostalgia hit me and I realised how much I had missed her.

"How about we meet at the park tomorrow and I will give them to you then? Say midday? By the pond?" I played on our past. We used to sit by the pond and talk for hours back in the day.

Isabelle made a strange noise, and I started to hope that maybe she missed me too. "Fine," she said monotonously, and hung up.

I sucked in a breath; this was going to take a while. But if all went to plan I wouldn't even be the one seeing her at midday tomorrow. I smiled.

My phone rang again.

"Isabelle?" I asked quickly.

"What, no? It's Maia. How did you about Isabelle?" Maia asked confused and a bit panicked.

"I don't, I just thought she was ringing me back. Why what happened?" I questioned.

"She called over. She only left about five minutes ago. She wanted to know if Jordan was in, which he wasn't, then she asked to use my bathroom. It was odd."

"Did you let her?" I asked perplexed.

"Of course I did. It was just weird is all…"

"Maybe she was trying to get to know you again?"

"Yeah. Maybe. Anyway, Jordan is coming home now so I have to go."

"Ok, talk soon. Don't worry about it, ok? You know Isabelle is a bit socially off."

"Okay, thanks. I'm being paranoid. It's all this wedding stuff; it's doing my head in. Bye, Clary."

"Bye."

Isabelle went to Maia's house. They haven't talked in months and she turns up now, just before I call her. Why did all of this seem like some massive coincidence? Something was definitely up. But this wasn't going to stop me fixing what I could. After all it was my fault it was all so crazy.

Just at that moment the doorbell rang and I went to the door.

I saw Jace's outline and grinned.

I heard the line go dead and walked back into the living room from the kitchen, flexing my sore hands. They were stiff from the writing earlier.

Jace looked a bit stressed, and quite emotional, but mainly good. I sat next to him, and ran my hands through his hair, scratching lightly on his scalp. His eyes fell shut.

"Mm, that feels good," Jace murmured, leaning into my touch. I loved his hair.

"I presume it went ok?" I asked, sliding my hands down to his shoulders.

"He was a tad reluctant at first but eventually agreed. Do you really think this will work?" He questioned lowly.

I sighed, "I don't know."

The best we could do was hope at this stage. I had promised myself that we would fix this mess and this was the first step.

"It's not going to be pretty," Jace said truthfully.

"That's what I'm scared of. Maybe we aren't doing the right thing." I frowned, getting sad again.

Jace reached his hand up and caught mine on his shoulder. He looked into my eyes.

"It may be rocky to start with but this **is** the right thing to do. This was an amazing idea. We need to build some bridges. However difficult it is, it will work out in the end." He told me fervently.

I nodded and touched my forehead to his. My hair fell around us like a red shield. It felt like it was just Jace and I left in the world. I stared into his golden eyes and he stared back at me. My insides went all gooey.

"And all is well that ends well," he concluded, pressing his lips to mine.

I grasped his shoulders and pulled him towards me, deepening the kiss. We fell back against the sofa and I smiled against his mouth.

I was determined, that against all the odds, it would end well. You'll see.

**This story should end at 20 or 21 chapters if there is anyone out there that still cares. I don't mind if you have all left me by this point… **


	15. Claws

Chapter 15: Claws

I was crouched in the dirt peering through the leaves of a bush. My hands and knees were muddy and I looked like an idiot. Part of me worried what else it would look like when Jace and I stepped out from behind a bush in this condition. I didn't want to be arrested for public indecency. But there were more important things to worry about. Like Isabelle and Alec.

"I still don't get why we have to be here. We can see this park from my back window," I said to Jace, turning to look at him and pouting.

"It's much more fun sneaking around if we do it properly," he replied with a winning grin, handing me some binoculars. I raised my eyebrows.

"I think you are enjoying this far too much," I smiled.

Jace shrugged and lie down next to me, looking out into the park. "Bite me," he said.

I was about to take him up on the offer when I spotted our target. Well, one of them. I shh'd Jace and pointed to Alec. He nodded. I even looked through my binoculars.

So, yeah, maybe this was a ridiculous way to get them to sort out their differences. Staging a fake meet up in a park while we sneakily watch Alec and Isabelle probably yell at each other for hours and not come to any resolution. But it has to be said: it beats therapy, and it is funny as hell.

Alec walked across the park and looked round quizzically. He was looking for Jace, who he had justifiably assumed was meeting him here. After a look of confusion he sat down on the bench by the pond. Just as planned.

Ten minutes passed and Jace grew fidgety. "Isabelle should be here by now. Why isn't she here? What if Alec leaves?"

But no sooner had he voiced his concerns when long, black tight-clad legs came into view, followed by a killer-short dark wash denim skirt and a black chemise. This level of style and confidence in the walk could only belong to one person. Isabelle Lightwood had arrived.

And so it began.

She walked up to the pond and almost got to the bench when she stopped abruptly. She raised her sunglasses. She had seen Alec. She studied the area around her, no doubt looking for me. As her view passed our bush I fell flat to the ground. When I came up she was looking at Alec again, still silent.

"Did she see us?" I whispered worriedly.

"I think you'd know by now if she had." Jace chuckled, and then looked down at me, breaking into a full laugh when he saw the amount of dirt on my face.

I clapped my hand over his mouth and breathed a sigh of relief when I saw Isabelle apparently hadn't heard or noticed the Bush That Laughed.

I watched the siblings and saw Isabelle open and close her mouth, and Alec whipped his head round.

I held my breath as they studied each other.

I heard snippets of the conversation that followed. Isabelle asked a question, and I saw from her lips it had 'Clarissa' in it. Alec shook his head, and said 'Jace'. Jace appeared to have super-sensory hearing, or was just excessively perceptive, for he began to softly translate what was going onto me, his breath hot on my ear.

"Isabelle just asked if he was invited here by you. Alec said that it was me instead," he spoke. I nodded; that made sense.

"How do you know?" I asked, curiously.

"I learnt sign language while we were apart, lip-reading was really important to the deaf people we talked with and I guess picked it up," he said casually. I was learning more and more about him. He was seemingly perfect. I instantly regretted all the time we had been apart. I longed in that moment to know everything about him as I once did, and the strength of the feeling startled me.

"Isabelle made some snide remark under her breath, something about 'manipulating'," Jace continued with mirth in his voice.

There wasn't much to say for a number of seconds. The pair stood apart in an awkward silence and Isabelle looked ready to leave.

Then Alec sighed and called over to Isabelle.

"He's inviting her to sit with him?" Jace seemed incredulous.

Isabelle huffed and barked out a negative response, flinging her hands up in anger.

"I knew it wouldn't be that simple…" said Jace, grimacing. I turned my head to face his and pecked his cheek in reassurance. I myself was in a state of grim determination. However fun for us, this was a conversation that the siblings needed to have. It was our fault they weren't close anymore and it would be fixed. I had promised myself.

Isabelle then started pacing, speaking and gesticulating furiously. I looked to Jace for clarity.

He told me that she appeared to be saying how ridiculous this whole thing was. Apparently she wasn't too happy with us and didn't think it was fair for us to do this to her.

"Basically, it's everything we expected her to say," I said, troubled. Jace nodded.

Alec listened in silence. He moved his satchel off the seat and motioned for her to sit by him again. She took up the offered olive branch this time, but before we could get our hopes up, she put her head in her hands and continued to speak angrily, occasionally darting killer looks at Alec.

"She thinks he was involved in setting this up," Jace said, looking miffed. Fair enough, I thought, I was quite mad at her myself; Alec was innocent in this scenario.

We weren't the only ones. The man in question finally got his perfectly buffed claws out.

Alec snapped back. By this point I didn't need Jace's perceptions. I understood the interactions.

Isabelle screeched at him, and this was where it truly began. The name 'Clary' was used in the same sentence as 'bitch'. We were getting into the main arguments now. Old hurts were creeping to the surface. Alec retaliated using the words 'Jace' and 'manwhore', which made me giggle.

This continued for a long ten minutes. I lost my happy edge as the fighting seemed it would never end. Eventually the combatants had no more ammo. The argument faded into a tense silence.

I watched Isabelle's face intently. The anger fell away. Her emotionless face started to lose its composure. Her lip quivered and her eyes blinked several times, and I saw a glint on her cheek. Was Isabelle crying?

"Isabelle never cries." I stated this fact, plainly and dumbly. Jace just sighed and kissed the top of my head.

Alec's arm raised and lay lightly around Isabelle's shoulders. She shrugged it off. Alec just hugged her harder. Isabelle didn't protest, she leant into her brother and huge wracking sobs attacked her body. Alec stroked her hair.

I smiled and blinked and noticed my own cheeks were damp. This was far from over, but it was a beginning.

Jace ran his fingers through my silky red hair, "I knew my plan would work."

"Your plan, eh?" I laughed at his arrogance and swatted him in the sides. He fell back comically and ended up landing on the binoculars, groaning. This only served to increase my amusement tenfold.

"Hey! Abuse! I thought those guys were supposed to be the unstable ones," Jace retorted, still clutching at his sides melodramatically.

I just shook my head and poked him regardless, watching his smiling face angelic face and feeling truly happy for the first time in ages.

**Isabelle**

Isabelle fished her phone from her bag as she dumped it on the floor of her explosively-coloured flat. She shakily dialled the number. She had been regretting this call. She had known it was necessary since she left Alec's company. She had seen how much her brother was attached to Clary and those around her. How could she ruin that?

Her brother. Alec. She had missed him so much. She drew in a shuddery breath and smiled lightly. Isabelle felt both fragile and assured in this moment. Her emotions were still going haywire but she felt so much better getting everything out into the open with her brother.

She strode into her kitchen, carefully stepping over her discarded clothes from last night's affairs. She pressed the 'call' button and breathed in once more.

He picked up immediately.

"Isabelle." He said coolly. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

He didn't sound very pleasured at all. She remembered then how he used to flirt incessantly, made her feel special. He didn't bother anymore.

"I can't do this," Isabelle stated as calmly as she could manage.

"Can't do what exactly?" His voice became sharper.

"This! This… s-sabotage!… this plot, all of it. Do it yourself," Isabelle spat out, passionate anger filling her voice.

He barked out a humourless laugh. "This is rich, coming from a girl with no morals. You think you can just quit? I thought you were smart, Belly."

"Don't call me that!" Isabelle snapped loudly. She used to think it was cute. How could she be stupid? "You aren't the boss of me. I'm taking no further part in this."

"You will regret this."

"Bye, Sebastian."

**Clary**

I was finishing up the last of the press releases for the launch of the latest book in the 'hit' dystopian story of this year, when Maia walked in. Our magazine had expanded into publishing recently due to my pitch on the importance of diversifying. We were already doing extremely well, bagging huge deals over the larger publishing houses. Maia dropped a large pile of paperwork on my desk and sighed. No-one ever said that this much work was going to be easy.

"Are you going to the launch party tonight?" Maia inquired.

I had seriously considered not going, but I couldn't be antisocial forever. I had pushed this book deal and could hardly skip it.

"Yes I am. You?" I asked.

"I can't, Jordan and I are going out." Maia told me. I got it; they needed their couple time while they could have it.

I smiled wearily in reply.

"Don't overwork yourself, Clary. You aren't a workaholic singleton anymore. You've got to be in at least vaguely good mood when you are living with someone." Maia chastised me.

"We aren't living together." I told her.

"Why not? You have a good-sized house and you are both adults who love each other. Its perfect, Clary, seal the deal." Maia advised, smiling.

I knew she was trying to help but the 'L' word hit me like a punch to the stomach. I murmured a non-committal response and asked her if I could be alone, saying I had a headache. She left with a concerned look.

Did I love him?

I looked out my glass mirror. I saw him in the office, talking to Alec. It just looked like pleasantries, but it made me very happy that they were patching their tattered friendship.

I watched Jace's face. His strong jaw was relaxed and his features calm. I loved watching him when he didn't know I could see him. I would spend many minutes in the mornings studying his features, wishing his eyes would open so I could sink into the deep topaz, but wishing they would stay closed, so I would never have to look away.

I loved the way his hair was like spun gold. When I first ran my fingers through it, it was so inexplicably soft that I had demanded to see what hair products he used.

My heart yearned for the man who was only a few seconds away.

Did I love him? Yes. I knew I did. I couldn't deny it. Had I ever stopped loving him?

The real question was: would I tell him? Not yet, I thought. I didn't want to scare him when it was going so well.

Jace looked over at that moment and gave me a dazzling smile. He had known I was watching. I blushed but didn't look down. Smiling coyly back I twirled my hair in my fingers and gave him a little embarrassed wave with my other hand.

At that moment, Aline came up behind Jace and wrapped her fingers over his shoulder, leaning in close. She asked a question. Jace answered still looking at me.

My smile had dropped and I looked down at my papers. I knew he barely payed her any attention. But I wasn't happy. He didn't tell her to move away. Maybe that was far too much to expect. As usual I was being too hard on him. I gathered my wits together and pieced my face back into the smooth blank sheet that it was usually in.

I looked up at Jace and gave him the best smile I could manage. It didn't quite reach my eyes. Looking back down at my reports, I began to sign my names on the right spaces.

Then the door opened and Jace was there. I looked into his eyes.

His gaze was hard to read. It was unwavering. "Clary, can you meet me in the janitor's closet now please?"

Then he was gone, turning on his heel and departing as swiftly as he had arrived.

I stood, straightened my skirt and composed my face. Business-like, I walked out of the office, all the while panicking that he was angry at me for getting jealous at Aline.

I entered the janitor's closet. Jace was sat on an upturned bucket. I sat on the floor.

"I'm sorry," I began, "I shouldn't have got jealous, it was silly and petty-"

"It wasn't that," Jace said, squeezing the bridge of his nose.

I was confused. What else had I done?

"Jace?" I asked, searching for clarity.

"The jealousy was fine, adorable even. I had no problem with that. For you to be jealous of a skank like Aline was hella cute. To think I would in any way by tempted by any other woman than yourself was laughable." Jace told me, a grin forming. It faded too quickly for my liking.

That gave me warm fuzzies. He thought I was cute. I smiled slightly, then realised he was still mad for something. My brow furrowed. "Then what did I do wrong?"

"You composed yourself. I watched as you pretended that it hadn't bothered you at all. That smile you gave me was more hurtful than any accusations of falsehoods on my part." Jace explained.

"Okay." I frowned, still somewhat confused.

"Clary, I _want_ you to be yourself. Stop thinking that showing emotion is weakness. Emotion is the one thing that makes us human. When you are sad, angry, happy, anything; I want to know. I can't be in a relationship with a woman that suppresses every emotion she tries to have. Let me be there for you."

I nodded. I had told him I would take my armour off around him, and I hadn't.

"No more Ice Queen?" Jace asked, hopeful, holding my cheeks lightly.

I looked into his eyes. "No more Ice Queen. Though I make no promises to how many of Aline's limbs will be left at the end of this launch party."

Jace winked. "Gotta love a good cat fight."

I smirked. Oh yeah, my claws were coming out tonight, I thought.

**OMG aren't you impressed? Weekly update! I'm so nice to you folks. Please please please leave me a review I read all of them of course and wish I could at least 200 this chapter? Humour me? Thanks guys x**


End file.
